The Mirror of Truth: Goddess of Healing
by Ms.Ann-Merie
Summary: "I never thought, they would recreate that mirror... Who knows what's going to happen now." The Goddess has been pretty mellow up until now, somehow she has been cloned by The Mirror of Truth and works with everyone trying to keep her in control.
1. Chapter 1

Titles were always truly abstract to Cassie, being a "goddess" wasn't something to take lightly especially if countless lives depend upon your choice. So it wasn't in Cassie for her to think to highly of herself, Cassie found the light of the load soon after acquainting herself with the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and her faithful servant Pit and his doppelganger, Dark Pit. She smiled thinking about the evil twin, though in her case he was more dorky than evil. Dark Pit found a way to always make her happy no matter what was going on, he stood by her in times where she felt like things would never turn up and seeing how little was actually going on she felt the way he made her feel must have been rubbing off on the work she did as well. She smiled thinking about it all, she'd never want to take back anything for something else, she knew wishing for something when things were good would only lead to despair. As her thoughts went on about on Dark Pit she didn't notice the voice calling out her name. She turned to the door finding Ren, her second in command, standing there. She went over to him wondering what would have been doing on during that time of the night.

"Has something happened?" He shook his head,

"It's finished." She smiled knowing what he was talking about, she giggled jumping a bit in front of him, the sound of her feet were soft in the large room,

"Really? Well come on let me see it!" He nodded knowing how excited she got about things like this, he moved out of the way and she began running getting to steps going down them two at a time. Ren caught up as they made their way to the main storage room. For the moment it had been moved due to the experiment they were working on taking up the entirety of the room. Cassie pulled the door opened before stopping looking at the largely scaled object standing in the middle of the room. Ren walked in behind her keeping the light off, Cassie turned to him.

"So is there anything we got right?" Ren took out a clipboard,

"Yes; the containment of magic, it's origin, as well as the strength of it." Cassie squealed,

"I was really hoping for the origin! But it's still sad to know we only got three things right," he smiled to her,

"Just be grateful," She nodded,

"Right! So please, explain further," Ren nodded to her going on and speaking.

"The magic connects with the origin, it was in fact a mirror and after all of the testing on compatible materials we found one that worked and found the strength matching as well." Cassie nodded, "But it's origin is something I think you'll take special interest in. The battlefield we found it in has nothing to do with who originally owned this, but what it is capable of does. This mirror can create clones, copying the reality of the person it sees." Cassie stared at Ren for a moment, she didn't want to believe it at first but looking back to it she found herself in honest belief.

"Y-you mean… this is Pandora's?" He nods,

"Little concern; we were a bit worried it would still have her power and somehow have her wreaking havoc once more, but we tested it safely and found it still does copy but it's power is weakened, it's not activated all the time and we have yet to find anyway to actually tell if it is on or not." Cassie nodded, as amazed as she was at their work she found herself more amazed with the fact that she found Dark Pit's origin! She couldn't help the smile on her face,

"Ren, though it's late, I want you send a messenger for later in the morning, have Kuro come here alright?" He smiled knowing her enamored feelings for him were still very strong,

"I will see to it," She giggled,

"In the meantime tell me everything you guys found out!" He smiled as she moved to sit on the floor, he joined her and begun talking into the night.

* * *

In the morning, Dark Pit had been confronted by a messenger wizard,

"It seems a little too early for her to be up let alone wanting something from me,"

"Please, if you are not busy here then please come by and visit Miss Cassie, she was ecstatic by Ren words and requested you stop by!" Dark Pit nodded,

"Alright, I'll be there, but she better not be wanting me for another pointless viewing of something boiling," He chuckling knowing usually she called upon him just to be in the room with him, never for anything important. Dark pit took off first heading to her palace as the wizard followed shortly behind.

Arriving there Dark Pit made his way inside only to be stopped mid walk by an overexcited Cassie, she grabbed his hand bouncing up and down in front of him, her bare feet tapped in the otherwise silent room.

"Will you relax, feels like you're going to rip my arms off," She stopped and let his hands go, since he had been there he hadn't seen her smile fade at all, "What's up anyways? You're more excited than usual," She nods,

"I am because I found the most perfect thing!" She paused, "Well, Ren and his team did. They were excavating a battle field, seeing how nourished the soil actually was, it wasn't good, but instead they excavated a frame." She began walking with Dark Pit in tow, "At first we figured it was a picture frame, some painting that was destroyed as a result as the battle, either way Ren knew it had to be removed from the battle sight to normal decomp could go through, that's when we noticed a piece of glass was still stuck inside of the frame. It was a mirror!" She turned to face him once they got to a door,

"What, you finally have something to look at yourself with?" She pouted her cheeks, he sighed, "Well, what's so special then?" She perked back up,

"We found compatible glass composed of the same mineral type, now, it's not exact but he found it fixed it completely and found that it was housing the power of Pandora!" Dark Pit stared at her, "Don't you know what that means?" He nodded,

"Yeah, it means you're crazy!" She groaned,

"And why am I?"

"Because you guys could be recreating another goddess, the world has enough of you guys and not enough of anyone who can really matter," She looked to him,

"But, Kuro, don't you see? Besides this I managed to recreate the mirror of truth, the thing that created you," Hearing her say that, he realized he hadn't even noticed that, Cassie opened the door and pulled him inside. "We can't uncover it, Ren explained that the power we found is limited so we're not sure how much of her power is actually left inside, apparently it had been working but it suddenly stopped, we're looking for a safe way to test when it's off and when it's on," Dark Pit looked up at the large tarp in the dark room, Cassie let go of his hand and spoke once last time. "I wanted to show you your home… in a sense this is where you were born from and I wanted to see how happy you'd be!" Dark Pit looked to her dejected expression, he felt himself smiling a bit and spoke up.

"You know I don't get 'happy' anyways," She looked to him, "But this is pretty amazing, I'll give you that," Her smiled peaked a bit, "This mirror can't replicate something's that already been made right?" She shrugged,

"We're not exactly sure of all it's quirks quite yet," Dark Pit walked over and lifted the tarp a bit, seeing their feet in the reflection he actually was shocked to see that Cassie and Ren had managed to piece the whole thing back together, he dropped the tarp once more before turning to Cassie. She was smiling with a grin he could easily read, "What?"

"You're impressed!" He rolled his eyes,

"That's not to much of an accomplishment," She held up a finger,

"In reality; yes, yes it is!" She giggled, Dark Pit knew her reason for caring for his opinion to much was partly because of the fact that she liked him. That being said, he wasn't too far from that himself. The lengths Cassie would put herself, as well as her wizards, through just get a mention of praise. He felt as if he wanted to do a bit more for her,

"Cassie if you want-"

"Could this wait until another time? Right now focus on me!" Hearing the voice, Dark Pit suddenly felt something hit his shoulder, he looked around seeing a shadowy figure uptop the mirror, Dark Pit stood in front of Cassie.

"Who's that? Did one of the clones get out?"

"So this thing has cloned other people already?"

"I told you, we've tested it, that didn't mean we were sure of when exactly or _how_ exactly it clones people." The figure spoke up,

"You two have the worst case of friendzoning I've ever seen, but maybe it won't matter if you're both dead!" Another colorful blast came right for them, Dark Pit pulled Cassie against the mirror before speaking to her.

"Stay here, if it comes down to it, stop it," She nods to him before he jumped back out, he couldn't see the person too well, but he went for it anyways aiming an arrow up at them.

"You can't hit me! But I can see you just fine!" Another blast came out at Dark Pit and once more he avoided it,

"Oh, I have an idea!" Cassie's loud voice was enough to catch all their attention,

"Stupid, I told you-" Dark Pit's comment was cut short when the light nearly blinded him, it worked so well the figure at the top, especially close to the light, groaned out and lost their footing. While falling, the tarp was grabbed somewhat softening the fall, the thud was loud, resounding in the storage room. Cassie hoped no one would be too alarmed by the noise, she went over to Dark Pit seeing the small bruise on his shoulder,

"You're alright?" He nodded,

"Yeah… why did you have the lights off in the first place?" She giggled looking off,

"I thought the mirror couldn't see us if the light was off," He gave her a look,

"Real smart Ms. science," She blushed and approached the person on the ground. "So who is it?" But she stopped getting over. "What?" She stared for a moment before speaking,

"... It's me," Dark Pit hoped her brain wasn't working right, but he walked over and saw it for himself that an exact double of her was lying on the floor passed out.

* * *

They bound her hands together and then her arms before propping her up in a chair, Cassie looked at her double with intrigue, Cassie wondered what exactly the "truth" of her was.

"Kuro, you don't think she's dangerous do you?" He shrugged,

"Only she can tell us that… but by the looks of her first few words to us as well as the fact she was willing to blast us, I would assume so," Cassie stood up normally,

"But my intentions can't be harmful, by what Palutena said about you and Pit that you're the truth of Pit… so what would my truth be?" Cassie pondered the thought for a second before Dark Pit spoke another question,

"How did it even copy you? It wasn't up," Cassie thought,

"I think before when it was off it must have registered by image and then when it saw me, or at least a part of me, it must have copied what it saw before… remarkable!" As amazed as she was about the ability of the mirror Dark Pit found himself more concerned with the photo double, if she was evil it meant that she had all the capabilities of Cassie but with an evil heart and mindset… that also meant he he couldn't take care of her for the "two sides" rule placed on copies and their other forms. He looked to Cassie worried if things could get too drastic. That was when a gasp shook them both, it was from her, she gasped out taking in rushed. breaths, she calmed down a bit before looking to them both.

"Great," Dark Pit spoke,

"You should be happy, you could have died from a fall like that!" The copy looked to Cassie,

"Oh really? Tell me more I'm so interested," Her tone was taken up with Cassie, Dark Pit stopped them before an argument broke out,

"Look, we're not here to start any kind of fight. We wanna know what exactly were you planning by attacking us," She looked to him,

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't we'll leave you to rot _or_ better yet, test your body, we can't dissect you but you can take the place as our human rat-"

"Crazy girl! You'd experiment on yourself?" She nods,

"I've wanted to test things on myself, but I can't do that as my body is immune to certain things, you might be a bit different," She scoffed before turning her head away, Cassie sighed,

"Alright. Kuro I think it'd be alright to just leave her here, I have an extreme fear of being alone in darkness, it might be the same for her," She paused, "Even if it's not, she can stay here until we're ready to take her to the lab!" Cassie spoke with a cackling giggle, Kuro laughed as well,

"Wish I could say she joking," Cassie smiled before turning on her heel to exit the room, the copy sighed before yelling out to them.

"I was trying to form an army," Cassie stopped,

"How and what for?" She hesitated at first but spoke again,

"For what else? I wanna take this place over and rule over it, I don't really have a reason, I just want this place so you can't have it," Cassie looked at her with a certain expression,

"She's got your petty nature,"

"Okay Kuro, do you want this to be a game of spot the difference, because you can play it alone," He went over to her,

"Still if she wants this place I wouldn't take her threat to lightly, you managed to take both me and Pit out and especially if she's got a brain smarter than yours, even by a little bit, you could lose this place." Cassie stared at him, he wasn't wrong and Cassie knew to take this seriously. She looked back to the copy.

"What should we do then?" Dark Pit shrugged, Cassie looked to the copy

"Well we won't get anywhere without a proper introduction…" She looked to Cassie,

"I already know who you two are, and I most certainly don't care about your names!" She struggled against her restraints,

"I'm Cassie."

"Call me whatever, I don't really care," She huffed, Cassie smiled a bit,

"So what should we refer to you as?" The copy looked at her not having much else to say. "I say Sisi,"

"What kind of name is that!" She yelled, Cassie shrugged to her,

"You wouldn't tell us an actual name… How it sound Kuro?" He shrugged,

"Fine I guess, it's like a play off of your name," Cassie looked to him happily,

"I can't believe you got it!" He scoffed,

"Not like it was that difficult, you're pretty easy to understand," Cassie giggled, Sisi growled in response to their conversation.

"Oh, relax, we'll find something out for you soon enough," She rolled her eyes, "So, Kuro, how should we handle this?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to let her stay here, even if she is restrained, we should take her to someplace where it wouldn't matter if we have to use force," Cassie nodded,

"Got a place in mind?" He nodded,

"I do," Cassie smiled.

"Good then we'll leave now-"

"but I think it would just be a bit easier if you stayed here," Cassie let out a cry at his interjection,

"Huh? What for?"

"Because, whatever she has planned it obviously involves taking you down, we shouldn't give her the chance, so you stay here while I make sure she's in a place she won't break out of and then we can plan what to do with her next."

"You know, it's a lot of fun to talk about someone when they can't hurt you!" They ignored Sisi,

"Well… if you put it like that I guess I can understand," He nodded to her, Sis let out a groan.

"You two have so much tension with one another, I bet you're more upset than you'd like to be huh?" Referring to Cassie, they stared at one another,

"No, I'm just fine." Cassie paused, "Don't let her trick you, I'll have Ren find you so he can run a few tests on Sisi and see how much we really have to worry," He nodded going over and getting Sisi on her feet,

"Alright, sounds like a plan,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Dark Pit had occupied a ride out of Cassie's Palace, all the while, Sisi spoke words of moral discouragement to him, but her words were more annoying than anything. Dark Pit ignored her before arriving where she'd be taken to, they landed and Sisi looked around. Being at Palutena's Temple this place was bound to be a problem for Sisi. She spoke,

"Looks like a poor excuse for goodness of the heart," Dark Pit jumped out before getting her out as well, she watched him as he helped her out. "You're offly quiet now,"

"Yeah, because I'd rather not be doing this," Sisi touched the ground below her,

"Then why do it?" He smirked,

"I mean being humane to you," She gave him a dirty look.

"You and the little girl are annoying!"

"Right, I can say the same," Sisi looked over to him,

"But then again I do _look_ just like that little girl… I mean you couldn't do these horrible things to me could you?" He looked to her, the expression of disgust she had was gone and replace with a more innocent looking one. She did resemble Cassie to a T, her hands came up presenting him with the hog tie she had. "These ropes do hurt," He shrugged,

"Oh well," She scoffed knowing it wouldn't work,

"What is it with you? You obviously like the little girl so I should be commanding you by this point!"

"There's the difference, she doesn't have to _act_ innocent," Sisi rolled her eyes,

"But who cares, it's all about looks isn't it? The personality can come second, and with the way I see you look at her, I wouldn't be surprised,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She laughed,

"You look like a love struck puppy, you want her but you're sure she'll leave you. In her case, she's just too shy to admit her feelings for some reason," Dark Pit looked off, he had figured that to be true, at least in her case. He didn't think at all he showed he loved Cassie in the way he did, he looked to Sisi once more.

"Well it seems you got all this figured out then." Dark Pit spoke un-shook by her words, "Say can you figure out what's about to happen now?" He led her through the main entrance and into the main room, Pit was already running down to greet them only to stop when he saw Sisi beside him.

"Woah… I mean I thought your favorite color was orange Cassie?" Sisi rolled her eyes,

"That color is so alone, it can't _possibly_ look good on anyone, not even that little girl."

"That's not Cassie, Pit stain," Pit resumed going down the steps,

"It's not… but she looks so much like her," Palutena joined them.

"Oh, Cassie, not the best color on your but if you like it," Dark Pit sighed with an audible resonance in the room',

"Can you not hear?" Palutena giggled,

"Of course I can, I just wanted to state my opinion. But what brings you and this… clone(?) Here?" Dark Pit moved her forward,

"Long story, but let's just say the same way Pit is involved with me, is the same way how she was made." They both were shocked to hear that,

"You mean Pandora's mirror? B-but I destroyed that!"

"I know, Cassie and Ren had found the frame of it in some battlefield, they fixed it up and apparently it still had some power left," Palutena was impressed, so much so that she came down to see Sisi up close and personal.

"Cassie is truly amazing… So this is "true" self then."

"I don't really get it, Cassie's kind of rude whenever I say stuff that she thinks doesn't make sense, so how is that any different?" Sisi looked to him,

"It didn't work on Kuro here, but maybe it will on you, you seem dumb enough," Pit fumed,

"Hey, I'm smarter than I look,"

"Not how you sound," Dark Pit spoke, Sisi took this time and grabbed her dress, she started making a small breeze at her feet, as it came up they all took a large waft of the smell. It was pungent but it didn't stink, almost like a perfume

"What's that smell?"

"Fatal attraction, it won't work on you because you're a little brainless moron when it comes to the little girl, but I'm sure _Pit_ here will _fall_ for it!" In the same second Pit fell to his knees,

"Pit! What have you done to him?" Palutena asked as she touched Pit shoulder, she huffed

"Oh, Pit?" Pit remained crouched before he got to his feet, Dark Pit watched while Palutena gave him some space,

"Yeah?" He responded to her, Sisi chuckled,

"Get me free of these stupid restraints!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Dark Pit pulled on her, Sisi had been expecting to be free and able to move in that same second, but when she looked Pit was still just standing there.

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded, "Why isn't it working!" She let out a kind of shrik as she spoke that.

"What are you talking about?" Dark Pit asked her, she rolled her eyes letting out a groan,

"I don't care anymore!" She turned her head and shut her eyes,

"Don't be a brat," She kept her mouth closed, when she didn't speak still they assumed she wasn't going to. Dark Pit sighed,

"You're alright Pit? Nothing's too out of place?" He shook his head,

"No, it just felt like something… was touching my brain… I felt weird like I could hear her inside of my head," They looked to him

"So like mind control?" Pit shrugged

"Kind of, when she said for me to get her out of the restraints I heard her in my head, I just didn't want to do as she said, so I didn't."

"She was talking about something with Pittoo… saying how _that_ didn't work on you because of Cassie," Dark Pit was a bit confused, but he figured what it must to have meant.

"So whatever that ability of hers is it must not work on people don't see in her [flattering light],"

"Putting it softly, I'd assume so," Dark Pit looked to Sisi once more, she still has her head turned pouting like a child, he sighed before looking to Pit.

"Well, I brought her here because she said she wanted to take over Cassie's palace, I didn't want her anywhere it so I wanna keep her here," Palutena smiled,

"It's not like _you_ to think we have the manpower to hold back someone as powerful as Cassie, but since she's here, we might as well take her," Palutena spoke,

"You sure? It'd wouldn't be too good if she was still trying to take over Pit and it worked somehow," She nodded,

"Pit said he felt fine, I think it'll be alright. Isn't that right Pit?" He nodded,

"Yeah, I already told you I didn't want to listen to her," Sisi made a noise mumbling under her breath a bit, Dark Pit nodded letting Pit take her.

"Also, Ren will be here to examine her or something, Cassie said she'd tell him to stop by."

"We'll be waiting," Dark Pit nodded before turning to leave the palace.

* * *

Deep in her thoughts, Cassie stood in front of a wall, staring at it's blankness she wondered what exactly could happen as a result of Sisi getting out. She saw what she had done when Hades had taken her and caused her to wreak all of that havoc, so with Sisi's backwards intentions she knew nothing good would come out if something ever happened. She hoped that Palutena and her army would be able to hand her, she sighed thinking maybe she should think about what else the mirror could do so she could prevent something like this from happening again.

"Cassie!" Hearing Dark Pit she turned seeing him enter through the foyer stopping in the middle, "You need to tell that furball not to bounce around as much as she does, she almost made me run into her!" Cassie giggled pacing to meet him,

"But I can't tell Mika to do that! She's still hurting from her burnt fur," He rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, but Sis should be safe with Palutena and Pit," Cassie nodded,

"Alright, Ren should be leaving right now," Dark Pit followed her as she started to leave out of the foyer,

"Oh, also, Sisi did something to Pit a while back," Cassie stopped, "She did something with her dress and it was like Pit just listened to whatever she said,"

"No way… enchantment?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I mean, how do you and Pit differ?" He shrugged,

"I'm a lot stronger than him,"

"Outside of what you both _think_ , It's pretty clear you both have the same strength." Cassie paused, "Oh, like with your sniper, or your dark arrows, Pit can't do that can he?"

"He can shoot arrows _like_ me, but not anything with my sniper," Cassie thought for a second,

"Pit can do things you can and you can do things Pit can't… I wonder how that works." She started to leave the hallway and went into a separate hallway near the back of the castle.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" She opened the door, Dark Pit looked inside seeing a mess of papers all over the place, Cassie carefully stepped around it before she jumped into a cleared area, Dark Pit didn't dare step anywhere close knowing if he did he's likely tear everything he stepped on, he stayed by the door and spoke to Cassie as she opened cabinets and pulled out folders.

"What is this place?" Cassie turned back holding two large files in her arms, she stepped out back into the hallway.

"Shut the door please," Doing as she said, he turned back only to see Cassie toss the files down on the floor making a nearly identical mess on the floor outside of the door, " _This_ is what I like to call primitive research!" He crouched down close to her,

"What makes it so primitive? That fact it's on paper?"

"No, because it's research we can't confirm in any way. Like the creation matter of gods and goddess, we can make assumptions but there's no way for us to _really_ know because there's nothing to compare it to, or like what keeps this place floating, I know it's my power, but why?" She stared at him, "Exactly no one can answer me, that's why it's primitive research, honestly it doesn't matter if all this stuff is burned to Hades there's no answer for this so who cares about it." _Answers why it's like that in there_ , Dark Pit picked one of the scattered pieces of paper up, "So, what I was saying before, if I can figure out what the clones exactly do that's different and the similar, I can find out what exactly Sisi's power might be." He looked to her, Cassie was always invested in her work, nothing he ever said pulled her from it but it was nice having her so into it. She always smiled when she found something out and Dark Pit could say he was quiet fond of it. He sat down with her,

"Maybe I can help… I don't have much else to do," She stared at him before smiling and nodding pushing the other file over to him,

"Thanks!"

After close to thirty minutes worth of eye straining searching...

"Cassie!" She looked back as a wizard stopped in front of her, he was panting which confused Dark Pit as he knew these people only did two things; stand in labs and hunch over desks.

"What's up?" He caught his breath before speaking,

"Ren has asked that you come and see him at Palutena's Temple,"

"Did he say what for?"

"He simply said he found something about the clone of you," Cassie got up,

"I know this might be asking a bit much, but please see that all of this is taken to the Library, I'm not finished with it," He bowed to her,

"Anything for you." She smiled to him before helping Dark Pit up to his feet,

"You're coming with me,"

"What for?" She glanced back to him,

"I can't go there by myself, besides I don't feel like doing any of the work to get there," Dark Pit rolled his eyes,

"You're a wimp," She giggled to him,

"Who cares! To Palutena's Temple!"

* * *

"You're finally here!" The voice belonging to Ren's was loud as he called out to Dark Pit and Cassie in the main foyer.

"What's going on Ren? You found something out?" He nodded,

"I think I have…" He looked to Dark Pit, then back to Cassie, "But first tell me, is there anything… odd that you've felt recently?" Cassie shook her head,

"Not really… Why? Ren what is this about?" He sighed a bit,

"I noticed that Sisi knows a lot about the palace it's- it's almost like she's been there before. What surprises me most by that, is that we've kept her in places where nothing is accessible, but she knew about the Library in strikingly accurate detail." They both found it strange,

"What do you think that means?" Ren sighed a bit,

"Honestly, I'm not sure, that's why I was hoping she'd talk to you and tell you exactly what it is she is,"

"What she is?" Asked Dark Pit,

"Yes, I don't believe her to be Cassie's clone but… something more than that. Like a completely different person entirely." Cassie was shocked by his deduction, Sisi had to have come out of the mirror so it made no sense that she'd be a different person on her own. But if she was, did it mean that something else worse? Cassie was afraid to think anything else horrible could come from that,

"Hey," Her thoughts were stopped by Dark Pit's hand on her shoulder, "Stop over thinking this, when you do that it actually happens," She stared at him, Ren smiled a bit.

"I hope it is nothing, but we still do have to worry," Dark Pit looked to him,

"Well maybe we could worry when we have something that actually _tells_ us that we should be doing,"

"Well… come on let's go." Going inside the entrance, Palutena gasped walked over to them all,

"You all are going to speak to Sisi?" They nodded, "Well… I think you'll find something rather interesting when you get down there~" Dark Pit rolled his eyes,

"It better not be her sleeping,"

"I don't think she means she's a puppy, Kuro,"

"Wouldn't be the first time she's thought something like that on a person," Palutena ignored their comments walking down to the lower room where they kept Sisi behind bars.

"Now, don't be so loud," Cassie peaked out first hearing Pit's voice and soon Sisi's "They've been like this ever since Ren let them alone! Isn't it so cute?" Cassie watched as Sisi and Pit spoke to one another, she had been giggling while Pit did gestures of all kind in front of her.

"So she started talking again? Wonder how he did that one," Dark Pit stepped out, "I know you guys are having a good little heart to heart but Sisi and Cassie have to talk now," Pit looked to him,

"We weren't having a heart to heart… oh, Cassie you're here?"

"I'm not talking to that little girl!"

"You're me, you know that right?" Sisi rolled her eyes, Pit sighed a bit before looking to her face.

"Come on, just talk to her, after we can go back to talking," Sisi looked to him,

"... A-am I supposed to believe that's a promise?" Pit smiled to her,

"Yeah, I promise!" Sisi stared at him before shutting her eyes,

"... Fine then," Pit laughed before going over to Cassie,

"There you go, if something happens I'll come down and help," Cassie smiled to Pit as he went over to Palutena who only proceed to fawn over Pit and Sisi, Dark Pit stayed behind a bit.

"You're thinking of staying here?" Dark Pit shook his head to Ren,

"Not in front of her, she'll never talk if I'm here, she hates me for some reason." Ren nodded,

"Well I was going to ask you stay here anyways, if anything happens just yell," He nods and Ren left back up the steps, Dark Pit stayed two steps away from the cage as Cassie began speaking to Sisi. It was quiet for a second before Sisi sighed,

"You see yourself all the time, what's the purpose in staring at me?" Sisi lashed out,

"N-nothing… I mean, it's just odd to see myself not doing what I'm doing!" Cassie tried to lighten the mood, it didn't seem as if it were going to work. Cassie sighed, "Look I'm not all into having myself locked behind bars-"

"Then get me out,"

"Not going to happen, but what I was going to say was; that as long as you're not trying to kill me or anyone else I think we can let you out of here," Sisi scoffed standing up walking around the small room,

"What makes you think I care about negotiating with any of you? I'm better of just staying here for eternity rather than make a deal with some little girl and her servant!" Cassie stared at Sisi,

"Why do you keep calling me a little girl? We're exactly the same in body, so calling me a little girl would only insult yourself you know?" She nods,

"I know that, but when I first saw you, you were just so little and you looked so… sickly. Almost like if anything happened you would collapse right there. But when I saw you in the light I was upset by how powerful you really were," She sat back down, "Still… The only way I'll listen to any one of you is unless I can get out of here."

"And do what?" Sisi stared at her, "It doesn't _seem_ like you're saying anything in particular that you want to keep your promise on, and if you think any of my wizards will just listen to whatever you say, you're mistaken… I know everyone might think they're pushovers but they love what they do and would never do anything even slightly off!" Sisi stared at her, Cassie knew Sisi would likely never listen to her, but she could at least put things in her head.

"Why don't you talk to that angel that way?" Cassie blinked,

"What? Don't go changing-"

"Okay, but seriously; what's your deal with him?" Cassie felt entitled to answer her, but she put up some resistance.

"I could say that same for you and Pit," Sisi smirked,

"At least I can admit it, I won't deny it in this case… I do like talking to him, he listens to me which is more than I can say for my double. All you do is deny reality, one day you'll have to face facts!" Cassie stared at Sisi, "Besides… if you tell me I might have something interesting to tell you," Cassie's eyes narrowed,

"Like what?" She shrugged,

"Not sure… I mean, that is unless I can guarantee you'll talk to me too," Cassie sighed a bit,

"What does it matter to you?" Sisi smirked,

"Because, if I know all about that little crush you have on that dark angel, I can use that against you!" Cassie gave her a look,

"As if I would let someone else ruin the plans I have for the good of the Human world… I do care for him but I'm not dumb enough to let that cloud my thoughts." Sisi laughed,

"That's the most honest thing I've heard you say about him," She clapped slowly, "Congrats," Cassie got to her feet,

"Whatever, I can just have Ren come back here with something that'll make you talk,"

"Influence," Cassie turned back, "That's what I can do, it's why I was trying to get Kuro to fall for me so I could take you down, but it didn't work and I found out that when my first hit did nothing to him." Cassie thought back remembering the first hit Dark Pit had sustained, "I don't think my power can work on people who are already influenced, by that of course I mean in love." Cassie felt her cheeks burn, Sisi chuckled. "Yeah, that means Kuro loves you, bet that's a surprise," Cassie didn't want to believe it, but… _Kuro l-likes me_. Her mind had started to go a bit crazy at the thought that he really did care for her in a manner that meant more than just her power over him, of course it hadn't been a reoccurring thought of hers that Dark Pit _ever_ even would have liked her let alone.. love her. Sisi snapped her fingers getting Cassie's attention back on her,

"But, if you really care about your double in here I think you should worry more about getting me out than what Kuro will think of you when you tell him you love him too." Her cheeks remained the same color,

"I-I do want to help you… I think if your intentions were a bit more productive I believe you could do so much more… so I swear, I will help you." Sisi stared at her, "B-but, in the meantime… You seem more inept to this than I am, w-what would I even say to Kuro?" Sisi scoffed,

"Anything you say will just make him think you wanna keep him until he's old enough to be out on his own. You gotta be confident here! Don't be all wimpy and start blushing and shutting down, use that charm I have and put the body we have to share to some use!" Cassie stared at her hands,

"I-I'm not sure h-how exactly to do that," Sisi sighed,

"This is gonna take a while…"

...

Dark Pit had gotten out before the conversation got too serious, but he heard what Sisi had been saying. He knew he did like Cassie, but it wasn't like he was trying to have that out in the open for everyone to know, hell, he wasn't even planning on doing _anything_ with it for the pure fact that he enjoyed seeing Cassie happy with what she did, putting her into some pointless relationship would cease her work. He stopped for a second, thinking that if Cassie approached him with whatever moves Sisi was teaching her what would he do? He couldn't reject her and at the same time he didn't want to accept it for the very reason he stated, he sighed resting back on a wall contemplating the inevitable conversation…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Leaving up out of lower level, Dark Pit was worried now. Putting through rejection may have another adverse effect, granted he knew she'd never react this way if she was ever rejected, but after the events with Hades he knew how sensitive she was to something like this. While thinking, Dark Pit ascended back to the main entrance, being spotted by Ren shortly after his entrance back.

"Oh, Dark Pit," He kept walking, Ren watched him, "Dark Pit!" Speaking a bit louder, he stopped this time. "What's got you so dazed?" Dark Pit shook his head,

"It's nothing, but what'd you want?"

"Right, well I wanted to tell you to hang here and watch over Cassie, just for a little bit."

"Why?" He tried to sound as normal as possible. He didn't want to give off that something, even as little as it was, was off.

"Why else? She has to stay here with someone and I want to see if any of our other clones exhibit the same commonalities as Sisi does,"

"You mean seeing if she knows a whole bunch about something they shouldn't?" Ren nods,

"On the nose and I know it might be asking a lot of you since you've helped us so much today. But, please, just stay with Cassie until she wants to go home or I return here," Dark Pit nodded,

"Whatever, I'll stay," He smiled,

"If she asks; just tell her where I am!" He nods as Ren started to leave out,

"I'll be sure to..." Ren left out leaving Dark Pit alone once more in the hallway.

"Pittoo!" Pit's voice was loud as it got even closer with his decreasing distance, "Hey, are Sisi and Cassie done talking yet?"

"Why do you wanna know lover boy?" Pit blushed,

"I'm not in love…" He paused, "I just think Sisi's interesting, that's all!" Dark Pit scoffed once more as his voice wasn't convincing in the slightest.

"No they're not, I'm not even sure when they'll actually be done. Cassie sounded like a normal girl for once not talking about blowing something up or seeing some kind of reaction." Pit chuckled,

"I didn't think Cassie could! But it's nice seeing her being this way, it's different huh?"

"Not really…" Pit stared at his double,

"Now you're depressed? What's wrong?" Dark Pit narrowed his eyes,

"You, if you don't get out of my face."

"Come on, I know when my own face is upset. Stop avoiding my question with insults!" Dark Pit wanted to hit him, but he knew eventually this would lead to Palutena hearing and soon she'd work her manipulative words to force him to talk.

"Look, I don't know if Palutena is listening or not, but you better not tell anyone else." Pit stood straight,

"I won't, now come on!" Dark Pit sighed before lowering his voice a bit,

"I was listening in on Cassie and Sisi. They didn't say anything too important, but Sisi told Cassie that I… liked her."

"Well duh," He hit him over his head, "Ow! Well it's not like it's hard to tell, for some reason it's just you and Cassie who don't want to believe it." Dark Pit hated that even Pit knew it, but he went on.

"Just shut it, but Sisi told Cassie that she should tell me how she feels."

"Woah! I knew she was bold but not that bold." Pit paused, "But outside of it being like awkward around you two now, what exactly is the problem?" Dark Pit shut his eyes,

"The _problem_ is that Cassie won't be too happy when I don't respond the same way,"

"Huh? What for? I mean you do love her right?" Dark Pit didn't answer,

"Regardless of how I feel, I don't want to let Cassie get all clouded over that. I like seeing her have fun weather or not I'm there. It's just personal… you wouldn't get it even if I explained."

"Well I think I kind of do; you just like Cassie and you don't want her to change at all. Even if it's just you two being together. She can still experiment and be fun and everything without it being… you and Cassie "together"." Dark Pit was surprised, he was being smart for once. It was odd, "Look, I think if you really like her and you think things will get weird around you two you should tell her that. That way she'll understand that it's just how you two act around another that you don't want to change." It was really weird.

"You're being smart for one… I think whatever Sisi tried to use on you gave you a brain."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Dark Pit turned to walk off,

"I wouldn't," Pit yelled out to him concerned over his comment once more. But, Pit's advice was thought out, it likely would be better if Dark Pit just told her that instead of trying to find a way to let her down gently.

...

Cassie and Sisi wound up talking for hours, Dark Pit checked up them a few times and left them to be alone for moments longer. But right now, he was ready to get Cassie out of there by force, it was almost like a girl who hadn't seen her best friend in years and they were catching up. Thankfully it didn't lead to that and instead Cassie came out and met him halfway in the foyer.

"Kuro! You stayed?"

"Ren asked me to stay here, he said he wanted to see if any other clones were like Sisi in any way." She nodded,

"Ren always does due diligence, I wish I could thank him for all his hard work." Dark Pit chuckled,

"I don't think he really wants any of that, you're enough of a thanks." Cassie blushed a bit,

"Oh… I-I guess so." She paused, "B-but, I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long, once I get home you can leave, I won't ask for anymore help at least for a little while." Dark Pit nodded to her as they left out of her temple. They were quiet walking out but Dark Pit decided to ask her.

"What were you and Sisi talking about for so long for anyways?" Cassie giggled a bit,

"Nothing, just something about how I'm going to help her put that evil incentive of hers to some good use…" She suddenly let out a gasp,

"What?"

"I can't believe it! I didn't even ask how she knew so much stuff or what she knew." Dark Pit chuckled,

"Way to get off topic Cassie." She rolled her eyes to him,

"Sometimes I wish you just wouldn't respond to me, but this is serious Kuro!" He went over to her,

"I know, but stressing over it won't turn back time. Just come back here tomorrow or something and talk to her her then," Cassie stared at him,

"Yeah," She took a small breath, "I can do that." Dark Pit noticed her odd speech and wondered if something was wrong,

"You know, ever since we got out of Hades's realm whenever we're alone you start acting weird." She hummed,

"How so?"

"I don't know… It's like you're trying to keep yourself from saying or doing something in front of me. You start moving oddly and even your voice changes." Dark Pit knew what he wanted to say, but he wanted her to go halfway and pick it up from there, hopefully this way she'd figure a few things out on her own. He turned to look at her as she touched their chariot the rode in.

"I hadn't notice…" She looked up to him, "K-kuro, can I-I tell you something?" Dark Pit mentally prepared himself, he would just listen to what Pit had said so he stood waiting for her to speak. "Me and Sisi we're talking, as you know, but what we were talking about helped me to reali-" Suddenly she felt light, she stopped talking, her hand slipped from the chariot and she started to fall forward.

"Cassie!" Dark Pit reached out in the same moment grabbing her, her body was heavy as she had passed out, he dropped her to the ground and touched her face. She was strangely cold for having been in a low cramped dungeon with flames burning bright. "Hey… Cassie! Get a grip!" He gently touched her face trying to get her to do anything, she was still breathing but it was low, he barely even noticed she was breathing. Dark Pit stared at her for a moment longer unsure of what to do.

"... Palutena!" Dark Pit screamed out to the goddess, in a matter of seconds she responded.

"What's wrong, Pittoo?"

"Cassie passed out!"

"What? Why?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be calling for your help, just get Pit to help me get her back inside."

"Right…" She called out for Pit, Dark Pit stayed by Cassie's side wondering what was going on. Nothing like this had ever happened before so why now? And because of what? All sorts of things ran through his head, but he tried to stay positive thinking it must have been a freak accident.

Dark Pit hadn't left her side after that, Palutena didn't think it was a good idea for him to stay with him without any sleep or food for as long as he was. Cassie had been asleep for hours now and there wasn't much sign she'd be waking up anytime soon. Dark Pit stared at her wondering what could have been wrong, he shut his eyes…

...

" _We have to get Ren so he can see what's wrong with her!" Palutena's worried voice only made Dark Pit worry even more that something serious could be wrong._

" _Look, I know Cassie, let's just wait a bit before we tell Ren anything… when we do I'll take responsibility for keeping him of the loop for so long." Palutena had been against any of it, but it wasn't her position to be saying anything when it came to Cassie, she left that to Ren and Dark Pit. So if he wanted to be in the receiving end of a bad conversation Cassie figured Dark Pit knew what he was getting himself into._

" _Alright… fine then. But you better be sure about this." Dark Pit nodded,_

" _I'm sure…"_

 _..._

Dark Pit sighed, still regretting a bit of the conversation, what he was hoping for was Cassie waking up, then they could talk about what exactly happened. It hadn't gone that way and things were looking worse by the minute. Palutena had got in touch with Ren, explained to him the current situation, so Dark Pit expected to hear him soon enough, but in the meantime he wanted to see what else he could do for Cassie. He grabbed her hand holding it tightly, she had regained some warmth but she wasn't exactly normal temperature. Still, Dark Pit was happy to see even the slightest improvement on her. While still holding her hand, he thought back to their talk outside. He knew what she was going to say and now more than ever he wanted to hear her say it, say whatever corny thing Sisi taught her to say to him. No matter what, he wanted to hear her say it… say anything. His grip tightened, he was sure if she remembered anything from this it'd be the death grip he had on her hand. He smiled a bit thinking about how she would really react if she felt this… _Let go, it hurts!_ He chuckled to himself a bit, "Like that fall you had week ago was any different?" He had been hoping for her to respond, but as she remained lying there, he frowned once more going back to holding her hand in silence.

"This is the last time I trust you alone with her!" A voice was progressing up the steps. Bursting inside of the room came Ren panting as he approached them, "What happened!"

"I don't know that's why we called you,"

"I knew something went wrong! Even if she was intrigued by something she would have waited and let me sit in or something…" Ren looked as if he was nearly on the verge of breaking down.

"I know, but I'm sure she'll-"

"You can be sure this time…" He paused, "I want to say that same thing but I-I can't," Dark Pit was worried now,

"What do you mean?" Ren glanced over to Cassie as she lay there motionless on the bed, he went over and crouched down taking her hands in his,

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming…" Dark Pit waited, "While I was going through the data of the other clones I noticed something that was conclusive… records, nothing that had been disclosed with anyone expect me, Cassie and the person of interest could know. Some clones knew the _exact_ thing their double was allergic to with no prior knowledge of any kind of allergy. But these were minor things I noted, bigger things like torn ligaments, forever damaged bones, and so on, their clones knew _exactly_ what and how they had happened. But these clones had only been made a few days back so how could know anything? Is the question I asked myself," Ren paused, "I'm not sure myself what we unearthed, but I believe this mirror really does show the truth."

"Of course, just like me and Pit," Ren shook his head,

"No, not like that. Like what I said… I'll give you an example to clarify; when an elderly man thinks he's still in his prime despite having major complications, he denies it over and over and once it finally does something worse, it can't be fixed. Then he has to believe it's true… In this case I'm not sure what the "fatal blow" is for Cassie but I deduced this is why Sisi isn't like our other clones. She's her own person who is slowly taking over Cassie's role." Dark Pit stared at him,

"W-wait, that's not true! Cassie's still healthy and nothing's really wrong with her!"

"She passed out, out of nowhere, before I left her earlier she told me of a splitting headache she had… she went from headache to passing out. Following the natural line of succession, here something worse is bound to happen until she'll have to face the "truth" of her life. That little by little it's ending." It had taken a minute for the words to sink in, knowing Ren, there's no way he'd even think about saying this unless there a possibility of it happening. Dark Pit shook his head, still wanting not to believe it. Ren hadn't moved an inch since he finished speaking,

"... But… there has to be another explanation for this!"

"If there was I would gladly accept it over this one!" Ren shook his head, "Trust me… I know this must be difficult for you to hear but, be glad you get to say Cassie will always missed the one she loved most." He scoffed a bit, "She doesn't even know I'm her brother and yet I still can't do a thing about this… again." Dark Pit listened to him, Ren must have feeling pretty hard knowing this twice now Cassie had the potential to die while on his watch. Dark Pit walked over and stared at Cassie,

"No… I won't let it be like this and you won't either!" Ren looked up, "If you even think Cassie has the chance at living through this then you better find out what's killing her," Ren saw the determination in his eyes, as serious as he was, his request was impossible!

"You realize this would mean I would have to take into account anything she's done for weeks right?" Dark Pit shrugged,

"Would that be a problem?" Ren looked to him, though Dark Pit didn't understand the technical part of their job he understood Ren's determination and knew that if he cared as much as he said he did this would be no problem for him. Ren let out a breath before getting to his feet,

"No, no it wouldn't." Dark Pit smiled a bit, "I'm suppose to look after Cassie and this time I can be sure I'll know what's wrong with her." He rubbed his eyes pushing his hair back, "Thank you, Kuro, for reminding me of what I do best,"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The sound of Cassie waking up was soft in the room, her eyes opened up seeing nothing more than the blankness of the room she sat in. She sat up touching her warm forehead,

"What happened…" Cassie didn't expect anyone to answer her,

"You passed out," She gasped a bit at the sudden voice, seeing that it was just Dark Pit she calmed down,

"Oh… it's just you. But really? I passed out?"

"Yeah, me and Pit had to leave you here, I wanted to take you back to your palace but we weren't too sure if you'd wake up or not."

"How long as I out?"

"Nearly two days,"

"What! There's no way!"

"Take it from me; I was here the whole time," She groaned rubbing her head,

"What about Ren? I bet he's so worried about me!" She tried to get up, Dark Pit stopped her,

"He was, that's why he came over but when he left you were still sleeping, don't worry, he's back at home working on a few things." Cassie let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good…" Cassie sat there for a moment thinking about something, she passed out right when she was about to tell him how she felt didn't she? She blushed a bit thinking about it. "Um, Kuro… I didn't finish what I was saying did I?" He shook his head,

"No, but I could guess what you were likely going to tell me." She looked to him shocked,

"W-what?" He smiled, "T-there's no way you could," He nodded,

"I think I can, now you can tell me if I'm right or wrong." She gripped the sheets, Dark Pit sat down on the bed next to her, he stared at her face seeing it flushed and red from the embarrassment she must have been feeling. He chuckled, feeling that if this didn't happen it never would, he decided to speak. Cassie would be left with the thought her love for him wasn't one sided… He closed his eyes, _No, Ren's going to find something out to help her, until then keeping her happy is the most important thing._ He leaned closer to her, "I like you too you know," Cassie's eyes went wide, of course she had Sisi's mention of it but it's not like she one hundred percent believed it, she still had a bit of doubt knowing the mouth it came from. But hearing it, she confirmed it,

"Y-you really do?" He nodded to her,

"At first you were kind of obnoxious, annoying really, but… You grew on me." She didn't know what to say,

"Wait!" She held her chest breathing heavy, "This can't be good for me, I usually don't get like this." He chuckled touching her chin,

"Yeah, you do." In that moment Dark Pit kissed her, she had been caught off guard, her hands were stuck by her side, she stayed there for a second feeling tense for a moment longer. She was surprised that Dark Pit kissed her, but her shock wasn't the only thing she was feeling at the moment. Dark Pit pulled back after a moment and looked at her,

"First kiss?"

"Of course Kuro!" He chuckled,

"Well we're both in the same boat," She stared at him blushing once more, her arms moved from her side and reached out for his hand,

"Can I have another kiss?" He chuckled,

"You don't have to ask," She giggled as he got closer once more and took her lips as gently as he could.

* * *

In the day Cassie had spent asleep, Sisi had managed to get walking on her own. Of course she had to stay with Pit if she went anywhere, as well as have something that kept her from leaving in any way. As melodramatic as she acted upon hearing the restrictions, she was alright with it. She walked with Pit through several areas, he explained them in detail that would bore most, but she kept up with it. Later, Sisi had been told of Cassie's accident, right now the only thing she knew was that she may have been the cause for it. But hearing that did make her upset, her and Cassie did have somewhat of a connection while they were talking, one would say she did enjoy it… slightly. Sisi and Pit decided to sit and rest for a bit,

"Pit… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" She touched her fingernails together tapping them as she thought about how she'd phrase it.

"If my life _is_ detrimental to Cassie aren't Kuro and that look alike, Ren, going to try and get rid of me?" Pit looked to her,

"What? They'd never kill you!"

"You can stop with the over exaggeration, I was just asking." Pit smiled to her,

"No way they'll kill you, yeah they might try and get Cassie somewhere else or let you have some other place, but killing you will be the last thing on their mind." He paused, "Besides, Cassie would never allow that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's super nice and even if it meant her life she'll always think about other people first before concerning for herself."

"Even if it _is_ her own life?" Pit nodded,

"It's kind of sad to know, but it's just how she is." Sisi looked at him,

"You guys really care about her,"

"Well, really it's only because I saw how much stress she's under on a regular basis, I mean Lady Palutena is the same don't get me wrong. But she has me! Cassie doesn't have really have anyone she was depend on to always be there."

"What about Ren?"

"He is, but she told me he does his own thing, like he was assigned to it, she doesn't really reign over him." Sisi laughed,

"Well now she's got Kuro… But if Ren was right, then not for very long huh?" Pit looked to her, she was smiling but he could tell she was hiding something.

"Even if this is your fault who cares!" She looked to him,

"Who cares that I'm unintentionally killing my own double?"

"That's not what I meant, I mean even if this is because of you think of it as a…"

"Redemption?" He nodded,

"Yeah! A redemption!" He spoke slow repeating the word, "But yeah, if this is really the case then you should think really honor Cassie's words, "whatever she said is like my motto from now", something like that!" Hearing him, it sounded pretty stupid to think that someone she's killing with no intention of killing should be her "role model" in a sense. But she smiled anyways,

"It's impossible to not be happy around you," He chuckled,

"That's a good thing!" He stood up, "Come on, there's still lots of the palace to see!"

"My feet still hurt you know,"

"You've been sitting down forever, you'll be alright," She sighed to his hyperactivity getting to her feet to follow him.

* * *

 _ **Hello! I'm back and am going to finish this! So I hope you all enjoy the last of these chapters! A/N: This whole story has been revised, so some things might not make sense unless you re-read the whole thing. Other than that, enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Dark Pit let out a sigh, standing in front of Cassie's door he wondered what he was doing. Why keep her in the dark of her own illness? But he shrugged it off as a simply; irreplaceable inevitability. He opened her door, and found her on her bed. Lying on her stomach, feet in the air and hands sprawled out in front of her on the bed. She had been playing with something, getting close Dark Pit realized that it was the little creature Pit had obtained for her one day. _What's it name again?_

"C-top, you got faster didn't you?" Cassie giggled as it zipped between the space she made with her arms, it went to her face and she giggled as it tickled her nose before resuming it's zipping. Dark Pit watched in somewhat amazement at her, no matter how sickly she must have been feeling she kept her over excited and hyperactive personality through it all. Cassie noticed the entrance of Dark Pit and looked to him, suddenly she smiled and her arm moved up letting the speedy Souffle slip out. "Hey!" Dark Pit grabbed it before it got out the door, she smiled to Dark Pit, moving to sit up on the bed,

"I can't believe you kept this thing, where were you even keeping it at?" She smiled

"That's for me to know and a boy like you not to ask," Dark Pit kept a tight hold of the creature,

"Still you say you loved this thing but yet you experimented on it making it that tiny,"

"I made sure he couldn't feel anything, I promise he feels no difference from his larger size than he does in this one." Dark Pit place it back in her hand, Cassie touched it's cheery top in doing so a small veil circled the creature and shrunk into a size Dark Pit couldn't imagine was comfortable. Yet, Cassie put it away and placed her hands down on her lap, happily smiling to the one next to him, Dark Pit looked at her with a small scowl,

"Why are you smiling like that?" She giggled,

"No reason~" She had been that way ever since they shared their first kiss, Dark Pit knew she was just giddy and there was simply nothing more to it. Though he enjoyed seeing her this way, it pained him to know she wouldn't be able to do it for any longer. Ren hadn't come up with anything on the positive side, though Ren explained to him he was getting close and just to keep Cassie and Sisi as far away as possible. Dark Pit took that as a sign he may have been onto something, he reached over and grabbed her hand,

"You've been stuffed in this place for a long time, I could take you out if you want," She gasped nearly throwing herself onto him,

"Really? Thank you so much!" She hugged him tight she giggled as she remained on him, she spoke once more, "I wanted to ask you to take me to this one place," She pulled back, "It's like just an island, but they apparently worship beings like us, I'd love to see the things they do!" Dark Pit smiled to her,

"Exactly where is this place?"

"I'm not sure the name of it, but I can direct you to it!" She pulled off him and was about to get to her feet, in doing so she fell to her knees onto the floor.

"Cassie!" Crouching down, he held her up, she touched her head in a weary dissray. "What's wrong?" She looked up hearing his question, she shook her head holding his shoulder for some steadiness.

"I'm not sure, I just couldn't feel my legs…" Dark Pit looked at her, she didn't appear any different, but if she was beginning to feel things like this he feared for the future of her.

"But you can move now?" She was hesitant at first, but she moved and pushed herself up with no help, standing on her own she took a small step and grabbed onto Dark Pit once more.

"Yeah, I can walk now," Dark Pit stared at her, she looked back and gave him a smile. "I'm sure it's just because I've been lying down for nearly a week," Dark Pit knew she figured something was up, but of course there'd be no way she'd even bring it up to worry him, Ren, Palutena or Pit. Hell, even now Cassie may have been worried about Sisi knowing if anything was wrong with her. But Dark Pit knew she'd never say anything about it, so he smiled to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'm sure wherever we're going we're bound to get lost following your directions," "Hey, I know where things are I'm just late on the uptake." Dark Pit chuckled to her taking her out of the room. Palutena had been concerned about Cassie ever since she collapsed, so anything she did she at least wanted to know about it, seeing that they were going out she decided to ask them about it.

"Cassie! You're up and walking now?" Cassie stopped and turned to Palutena,

"Is it that big of a surprise?" Cassie giggled looking to Palutena,

"Where are you two going?"

"Out." Replied simply Dark Pit,

"I can tell that much. Cassie, where are you two going?"

"Kuro asked me if I wanted to go somewhere, of course I had somewhere I wanted to see!" Palutena smiled to the girl's enthusiasm. "Why do you wanna know?" Hearing her question, Palutena suddenly clammed up. She gave a smile to Cassie before dismissing the thought with her hand,

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know," Cassie smiled knowing she couldn't press the goddess anymore, she giggled holding on tightly to Dark Pit's arm, he touched her making her looked to him once more.

"How about you go and wait for me?" Cassie hummed, she shrugged to the question and simply just agreed.

"Alright, but don't take too long, I might get bored and change my mind!" Dark Pit smiled to her as she leaned up to peck his cheek, of course it still embarrassed both the received and the giver. But Cassie felt as if she was obligated by some means to do it, Cassie made her way out first. Dark Pit and Palutena waited a moment before speaking to one another.

"You're really taking her out!"

"She's not crippled so why keep her here just to die anyways? At least this way if Ren doesn't have anything she can at least see some things she wants to." Dark Pit did feel very strongly when it came giving Cassie something, he felt as if he could do no more and this was his only option left. Palutena could see that in his expression and gave a weak frown,

"Just be sure nothing goes wrong, okay?" He nods,

"What makes you think I wasn't thinking about that too?" Palutena found herself staring at him, but she shut her eyes. "Don't worry," She opened them, "I won't let Cassie die Ren won't either, we'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive." Palutena found herself smiling a bit, she nodded to Dark Pit with the reassurance she needed.

* * *

Dark Pit had taken it upon himself to find the location where Cassie wanted to go, her directions were half baked and wound them up all over the world before they found where they were looking for. The place just so happened to be Japan. Cassie got to see shrines, rituals, and technology strange to her eyes. She found the place memorizing even saying that if she had to live anywhere it'd be here. But soon their tour of the land had to come to a close, as humans had begun to search the places where she was taken to, having to cut Cassie's fun short Dark Pit decided to humor another request she had. So, now they were flying back to Cassie's palace, she hadn't been able to return thanks to a demand from Ren, he made up the excuse that they were fixing something up and it being dangerous could be harmful to whatever was wrong with Cassie of course that hadn't been all true, Ren hoped and prayed that she wouldn't be too mad if she ever found out his lie to her. Yet, he took his chances anyways. Getting to the floating island, Cassie touched the ground with her bare feet and giggled. Twirling with her dress thin around her she stopped and let it caught up. She faced him,

"It's been too long!" She stated with a firm gesture,

"It's only been about a week,"

"Too long. You don't know what if feels like to have to abandon your home for something unfamiliar." He chuckled,

"Really now?" She smiled before turning and facing the many houses that decorated the island. "Before we go to the palace can I visit my people?" Asking like a child wanting to check one last thing at a shopping mall, Dark Pit nodded to her, "Yay!" She gingerly skipped off approaching the first of several houses. With her speedy approach to the house's Dark Pit simply remained outside waiting for her, he'd have to cut her short as they couldn't go to the palace, but he'd make up something that she would agree with for sure. Though he was tired, dealing with the stress of potentially losing her sleep had not been a thing recently, toppled with the fact that he was running around with a near sugar high female made things even more exhausting. But, when Cassie was alright, Dark Pit figured things would go back to normal. Dark Pit heard the door open, turning to see that it wasn't Cassie, he asked the homeowners,

"Where's your goddess?" They avoided direct contact with him, after a small moment they spoke up.

"She's told us to hold you as long as we can, we stayed inside until we were sure you didn't see her," Dark Pit growled,

"Why?" His loud voice frightened the pair but they kept speaking,

"S-she said she was going back to the palace!" He figured as much, but getting confirmation, he ran off heading straight for the palace. Getting to the front entrance he found Mika sleeping out front, she wasn't in the way of the door so he assumed Cassie must have moved her, he went inside and found the main door opened. He ran through without any second thought and yelled for Cassie. Getting the attention of a few people inside the room, they looked to him before the loud sound of something falling was heard above them. Dark Pit burst out of the room and nearly flew up the steps, he found the main experiment room doors opened with the light on, Dark Pit went inside and found Cassie holding onto several sheets of paper. Seeing Dark Pit in the room, she looked to him. He could see her eyes, red and watery but most important holding the kind of pain he would have never hoped her to see…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"What's. Going. On!" Sisi yelled in the confinement of her cage, she gripped the bars with a grip tighter than her hold for evil, Pit was there keeping her as calm as possible and explained to her.

"Cassie's leaving soon, you know you can't be around her,"

"Yeah, but if she's the one who decided to leave, then is it really my fault?" Pit looked to her, "I know, I'm joking, but I don't appreciate being shoved in here like a book in a backpack." Sisi paused, she glanced up the steps. "You don't think they're leaving so she doesn't have to see-"

"I told you; she'd never do that,"

"Yeah, but that angel of hers just might. You see how he cares for her so, who knows if just to save her he'd kill himself too!" Pit approached the bars, she back away a bit,

"He won't do that." Pit's stern voice was harsh on her, Pit had never spoke in a tone like that before, at least to her, so it was hard to respond. Pit went on, "Besides, I'd never let Pittoo do that to you, he'll have to go through me first!" Sisi watched as he turned his back to her, for reasons she didn't know, her heart was racing. She wondered if the words he had spoken were the same for him, she wanted to ask but her voice was cut short, "Besides, both me and Pittoo wouldn't hurt Cassie, so why would we hurt someone who looks just like her?" Sisi gave him a look,

"When I first met that dark fool, he nearly killed me. He even said it didn't matter I looked like Cassie," Pit chuckled,

"I'm sure he was joking,"

"I'm sure he wasn't,"

They were silent for a moment, then Sisi decided to ask him something else.

"Um… Since Cassie is leaving, does that I mean I get to roam around without restraints?" Pit looked to her,

"I mean, if you want to," Sisi smiled,

"Finally-"

"But of course you'll have to have _something_ that can allow me to keep watch on you or be sure you don't try and escape." She pouted,

"What is it exactly that you all want with me? If I leave I'll be heavens away from Cassie, but yet you guys keep me here _near_ her? What for?" Pit smiled while he answered,

"Because, this way we can be sure of what you might be doing!" Sisi wanted to punch his cute round face, but instead she just let out a huff and lowered her head.

"So, I'm never getting out of here?"

"Nope, that is, unless you want to prove to us you're no longer evil?"

"P-palutena!" The goddess smiled at Pit surprised reaction, "H-how long were you there?" She giggled,

"Not long enough. But Sisi, can you at least _say_ you'll be good?"

"What am I a, kid in time out?" Palutena looked at her, Sisi rolled her eyes, "I'll take proving it," Palutena smiled,

"I was hoping you'd agree!" Palutena's face lit up as she spoke, "I planned, for Pit and you both, something that I think you'd enjoy!" She explained to them both what it was, she hoped that they wouldn't see what she was trying to do. Giving them both a mission in the place she had heard Sisi wanted to see, Pit had made the promise to take her eventually but it wasn't like he was the progressive type who would _actually_ do it. So Palutena had planned to give them a _little_ push, just a little.

"You sound too happy about that," Sisi let out a sigh, "But I guess it's not like I can disobey you," Pit turned and smiled to the captive,

"So you're turning a new leaf!" Pit seemed overjoyed by this, Sisi was quick to disappoint.

"I'm not turning anything, I just don't want to hunted and gutted like a pig. So I have to agree." Pit pouted a bit,

"Why can't you just let me have my fun," Sisi laughed,

"Then it wouldn't be fun for me," Palutena giggled, her laughter was stopped short when she saw Ren entering the palace.

"I'll be back to send you two off, so just stay cozy until then!" Palutena left with the happiest voice. She was overjoyed at the fact that her faithful servant had feelings for someone, but she knew Pit was too thick in the head to recognize them more than just pure admiration. Palutena got to the main entrance seeing Ren with a frazzled look over his face,

"Ren? Is everything alright?" He nodded,

"Of course, Lady Palutena. I'm just here once more to check up on Cassie," Ren had been visiting her every other day for a few hours then he would leave for longer then return for, only for a second, at least that's what it felt to Cassie. She was very vocal about her confinement as well as not being able to Ren as often as she would have liked. But nonetheless, she mucked it up and simply obeyed their conditions.

"Dark Pit's taken her out," Ren sighed,

"I guess I didn't tell him when I'd be coming…" Ren seemed upset, but he shook his head and pushed his hair back from his eyes, "I could take a break, but if they're not back in a short time then I'll leave and return later," Palutena smiled to him as they had begun walking. "May I ask if you know exactly where they were going?"

"I don't know, the only thing I heard was that he was taking her to a place she's always wanted to visit," Ren smiled,

"It's likely the region of Japan then, she's always talked about it…" Ren seemed as if he wanted to say something else so Palutena kept quiet, but he spoke something else. "What were you doing? It seems your gracious figure has never seemed so high," Palutena giggled to him,

"I was with Pit and Sisi, I'm sending them on a mission together. I have a good feeling if I do this they'll admit their feelings for one another!" Ren smiled,

"You are all too into this," Palutena's mouth formed up into a smile and she giggled once again. They walked down into the location that held Sisi, but what they weren't expecting to see anything else, but getting there they found Pit over Sisi on the ground.

"What?" They ran over, Pit looked up and explained what happened,

"I don't know, she just fell over… she won't tell me what's wrong," Grasping at her chest, Sisi pulled air into her mouth, eventually she began coughing. After a fit of coughing Pit tried again,

"What happened?" Sisi shut her eyes before speaking,

"...It felt like someone c-choked me…" Sisi paused, "W-where is Cassie?" It didn't sound like a question, she _wanted_ Cassie to be here and it didn't seem like she'd want to wait any longer. Pit lifted Sisi and set her up into a chair, Ren spoke up.

"I don't know where they are, but I'll be sure to find them." With no other word Ren left out,

"Wait! We'd be on a dangerous chase if we tried every place they went to!" Ren stopped facing Palutena,

"But you know I can find her." She kept quiet, "Lady Palutena if there's anything I can do right, it's making sure Cassie is safe and sound…"

"You think she's harmed?" Ren nodded,

"Yes, and me being here and not with her is only going to make things worse…" Ren started up the steps, Palutena left Ren to leave out on his own without any further argument, she returned to Pit and Sisi. Pit was crouching in front of her,

"Are you sure nothing else will happen?" Sisi shook her head,

"Of course not, it was just like a shock, as if something had stabbed me," Pit looked back to Palutena, with a distressed look she gave a weak smile.

"Sisi, do you think Cassie is harmed in any way?" She looked off,

"I know we don't have the closest connections friend wise, but I can tell when Cassie feels as if she's been harmed," She forced a smile, "Even when she passed out I got a headache, I felt better after Kuro told her he liked her."

"Why didn't you tell that to Ren?"

"Well forgive me for being locked up," Palutena sighed, Pit got to his feet.

"I'll go and tell him, don't worry after I find him I'll return back here!" Sisi stood up,

"There's no way you're going to deal with _my_ clone without me there, if something is wrong with her she'll try and keep it a secret from you and Kuro." She paused, "Take me with you,"

"You can't, Sisi, Ren has already explained your proximity to Cassie also influences whatever is going on with you two,"

"You guys realize that it must hurt me as well, I'd be risking both of our lives in the process and if I want to I believe would end with me." She was right, they couldn't stop her if she also wanted to risk her life, Palutena was still against it and was about to argue when Pit spoke up.

"Lady Palutena, leave it to me!" She looked at him, "I'll be sure they don't stay together for very long." Palutena was still very skeptical, she worried for Cassie seeing how sickly she had been recently, she didn't want it to get any worse. Palutena looked at Sisi and Pit she saw how determined they were to help her, so she gave in.

"Then hurry it up, but Sisi, understand that if you do anything against our better wishes I will handle you accordingly," Sisi smiled,

"You sure can be scary when you want to," Palutena smiled as well, she removed the chains on her wrists. "Great… what are you all waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Dark Pit hadn't been expecting Cassie to have slipped away, he was sure she wouldn't care about going back to the palace. But of course he was wrong… He found that statement to be more true than he needed it to be, at the moment, he was trying to visualize a method to handle Cassie's questions, but before he could find a way, her voice came out shaky and soft.

"... D-did you know about this?" Dark Pit looked off, "Were you… Ren! Planning on telling me?" He didn't know how to answer. "So you all were just going to let me drown and hold my head too!"

"It wasn't like that!" He yelled back,

"Then what was it then? The realization that you guys would eventually watch me die without me even knowing I was?" He got close to her,

"We didn't want you to know about it,"

"Why?" He took a moment in answering,

"We figured we'd have something to fix it by that point,"

"Figured? My life is being held by a thin line and you all are just betting on it?" Cassie shook her head, she had scattered the papers that held her records on it, she stepped on them all and let out a gasp of sorts. It sounded as if she wanted to cry but no tears fell from her face, instead it was red with frustration.

"I can't even trust Ren now, he knows how much I _hate_ lying and secrets is about the worse thing he could ever do!" She held her hand tight, "Even you… Can I trust you Kuro?" Her questioned sounded rhetorical but he spoke anyways.

"You can, because I never meant for you to die," She stared at him, "I had confidence in Ren, and all of your wizards, to save you. If you didn't die there'd be no reason to tell you that you ever were." He paused,

"How can I know you're not lying right now then? Lies are like water; if you keep adding eventually it'll run over." She shook her head, "But I can't express it like that can I? I'm just the dying girl…" Her voice cracked, Dark Pit went over to her and grabbed her body holding it tight against him.

"You know that's not true!"

"Who cares what I think… this _,_ _this_ is true," Referring to the paper on the floor. Cassie didn't want to believe it as much as Dark Pit was telling her not to, but by the records, she was dying and there wasn't a way to change it. "All of this is my fault anyways,"

"Stop talking." His sturdy voice cause her to stop short, "If it was your fault you'd be correcting it…" He paused,

"... Is there any other reason why you didn't tell me?" He nodded, pulling back from the grip he had her in, looking down to her face he spoke:

"Why would I tell you something that's the opposite of what you are?" Cassie stared at him, she felt water at her eyes, she buried her face in his chest.

"... We don't want you to die Cassie," He pushed her face up seeing her wet and red cheeks, "I don't want you to die." Cassie coughed a bit,

"It's not like you have control over that…"

"But I do. Ren told me how much better your organ functions were, they were still declining but at a much slower rate than what it was before." She looked to him, "I'm not doing this just because, when I told you how I felt I wasn't thinking you would have such a positive reaction to it." She felt a smile come up,

"Of course I would… There's only so much I love but I'm glad to say that." She paused, "Kuro? Do you think I have a chance at surviving?" He nods,

"I wouldn't have done all this if I didn't think that," She held him tightly, she didn't speak at all but stood there in silence with him. Dark Pit started to move and shifted them to sit against the wall, Cassie held onto his waist as she rested her head on his chest. The cool comforting he was providing was enough for Cassie, she could fallen asleep, but she chose to stay awake.

"Cassie!" Cassie kept herself on Dark Pit even after hearing Ren's voice, but he entered the trashed room and saw them on the floor. He stared at them,

"She knows," Ren sighed dropping to his knees he grabbed the hand which rested freely from Dark Pit.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Cassie… truly I advised against it but it seemed to be the only way," She nods moving to sit up,

"I know Ren, I was mad. But Kuro explained what exactly was going on and I understand now," Ren focused on her face, seeing how much different it looked from her usual upbeat and untouched color. It resembled a rotting tree now,

"But, it probably would have been better if you all had just told me. I could have helped in some way." Ren nods,

"I know… I know Cassie," She smiled to him,

"Don't feel too bad, Ren, come on smile for me!" He forced a smile out but it faded quickly.

"Though, if we are having things out in the open it would be good for you to know that Sisi also had something the matter with her when I left,"

"Really?"

"She collapsed, she was awake but she explained it as a choking sensation."

"We must really be connected… Do you believe it to be a direct relationship?"

"I wanted to say that, but I can't prove it," Cassie nods,

"I think there is,"

"That's right, the little girl has some brains better than mine." Cassie involuntarily spoke out to that,

"Again? We're the same person Sisi!" They all looked and found Sisi, Pit and Palutena entering the record room, Ren got to his feet while Sisi crouched down and sat next to Cassie.

"Do you mind if I steal your girlfriend Kuro?" He rolled his eyes to her before moving to stand up, "Now, mind explaining what happened here?" She shrugged,

"I found the my data… I was upset, to say the least, at it. I mean, I nearly felt like the air was knocked out of me." Cassie spoke,

"So it was more of a mental thing than a physical thing?" Cassie nodded, Sisi rose her arm and smacked it against the wall behind her.

"Ow/Mother-" They all looked to the pair,

"What did that do?" Pit confidently asked,

"What I was thinking." Sisi paused, "Me and Cassie _are_ connected but how we affect each other is different." Ren got up,

"So that means; Cassie hurts you if she's hurt mentally or psychologically. While you hurt her if you harm your body physically." Ren finished,

"I believe so," Cassie shook her head,

"But how so have I been hurt to the point where I'm nearly dead but you've done nothing to your body," Sisi nodded,

"But I have, when we first met I was hit by his arrows and dropped from huge mirror face first. I was wondering why after you told me I had fallen that I felt no pain at all when I should have been feeling something at least."

"But, that _one_ fall is killing you with no way to fix it?" Cassie nodded to Dark Pit's assumption,

"I mean… it could be likely. Like internal bleeding, if I didn't know or feel it, my body could have simply just been killing itself." She paused, "But it can be fixed, though with how long we've postponed it-"

"If it's the body then I'm sure there's a way to fix it now." Ren spoke up, "If there's one thing I know best it's organisms and their structure. For a goddess it may be different, but if I allow myself the time and research I believe I can find a way to save you… This time I'm sure of it!" Cassie smiled to him.

"So me and Sisi being close to one another?"

"Probably doesn't mean a thing. I mean, if it's just like a cold it doesn't matter if you're around the sick person or not," Dark Pit spoke,

"That means we had Sisi pulled away from Cassie for nothing then," Sisi laughed,

"Boy it feels good to see the wrong in a right being." Palutena looked to Sisi,

"It still wasn't for nothing, you were still evil until Pit softened you over." Sisi felt the blood to her cheeks, Pit interrupted her opposing voice,

"Sisi doesn't like me! I-I can't soften her or anything!" Pit yelled out, Sisi sighed, Cassie giggled to the nature of the male.

"Oh, Sisi's is good then?" Cassie asked,

"I just slammed my hand into this wall to prove something to you, you really still think I'm evil?" Cassie smiled,

"Still, if this is going to work, we all might need to work together." Palutena spoke,

"I can work on my own, but if someone thinks they can benefit me I will gladly take what I can get." Cassie smiled,

"I'll help!"

"No you're not, Cassie you stay with Kuro and Kuro you keep making her happy." Sisi spoke,

"But I'd like to help this time!" Cassie stated,

"You don't have enough energy or energy coming up. You helping wouldn't do anything but cause more harm to yourself, that's called counterproductive,"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid,"

"Just saying,"

"But it is smart," Dark Pit added,

"Then me, Sisi, and Pit will help out Ren for anything he needs while Pittoo and Cassie stay together and be as cute as they can be!" Palutena was invested in the relationships she formed, they saw this and nearly felt as if she were a crazy fangirl. Cassie crossed her arms,

"Even when I'm in the know I don't know anything…" Dark Pit helped Cassie to her feet,

"You can help, come on we'll go and keep record of your health," At the made up request, Cassie sighed, but holding onto Dark Pit's hand, she simply just nodded.

"Well tell you guys if we find anything." Cassie smiled to them all, she was happy to know everyone cared for her but she couldn't help but have a sneaking feeling of regret and sorrow as she gazed at them all. Dark Pit led her out of the room and pushed her in front of him before whispering to her,

"We can go anywhere you want and do anything you want," Cassie blushed noting the dirty feeling she got as he spoke that. She turned to face him and with a bright smile she spoke.

"I want Viridi to know about this, you know where she is right?" He nodded, "Good, then take me to her!" Dark Pit sighed, he knew she got what he was attempting to hint at but of course her holy, innocent act she kept pushed out would get in the way. But he complied anyways and led her out, leading her to the goddess.

…

"Honestly, I'm not even the scientist here but I managed to figure this out,"

"In all _actuality_ , finding out something you cannot see or feel yourself makes this job a hundred percent harder than you think it would be!" Ren retorted back to Sisi,

"Still, I'm a lot smarter than you all may give me credit for,"

"I mean, you are Cassie, so it's a natural given you're smart,"

"I wish you all would treat us separately, she had book smarts, I have everything else."

"She tell you that?" Ren spoke under his breath,

"Sorry, I couldn't hear all the salt coming out of your mouth." Ren ignored her,

"Maybe we should have let Cassie take over," Palutena spoke,

"Sisi come on, I thought you were good now!" Pit yelled,

"Aligned, but I am far from being all buddy-buddy with anyone I don't consider useful."

"Me, useless?" Ren was about to say something else, but Palutena went over to him, and with a small awkward giggle, directed him elsewhere. Pit went over to Sisi,

"Come on, this fighting won't help anyone," Pit was close to her face, Sisi opened her mouth.

"What you were saying back then… was it true?" Pit blinked,

"What about?" She looked off,

"About me not liking you?" Pit stared at her, he figured what she was saying from that, but his embarrassment hit him first and he started moving away from her.

"I-I mean… maybe about you, but don't lump me in there!" Pit's voice was high now, but Sisi had no chance to calm him down as he ran out of the room. Sisi stood there, she took a small breath before shaking her head,

"I'm crazy… I guess that's okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Cassie gingerly held onto Dark Pit, her grip was faint as was the little bit of her breath Dark Pit could feel, he flew over the clouds as aimlessly as he could. Usually, Cassie loved reaching down and trying to grab some but right now she was nearly motionless as she rested in his arms.

"Kuro?" He glanced down to see the side of her face,

"I know you care if I die… but will you move on after I'm gone?" He stopped,

"You're not going to die."

"I know… but there's no point in thinking I'll be _perfectly_ alright, even if we find something for me, whatever is done is done. Eventually my body won't be able to handle it. I do love Ren and know he'll find something for me, but… I'm thinking on the realistic side here." He couldn't argue with her, one for making things a lot worse than they actually were, plus she was right. He resumed flying but slow now,

"... No," He went back to the previous question. She glanced up, "How can I move on? No one else is like you, you're a goddess but you don't even act like one. I doubt if there'll ever be someone like you again…" She felt a bit bad now for making him upset, she leaned up and pecked his cheek,

"Thank you, Kuro, for loving me. You know I love you too right?" He nods,

"Yeah… I do."

Their accent over to Viridi's place was long taking them nearly half the day, it was sunset now and her palace hovered in a glowing orange hue as they landed. Cassie still had a bit of difficulty when it came to standing on her own, but she was fine enough to walk inside of the place, from there, Dark Pit supported her. A few seconds later they were greeted by a giant green vine which greeted them at the door, then Viridi popped up.

"Oh, it's you two, why's the lovey dovey couple here to see me?" She smiled as she spoke, but seeing Cassie and the paleness of her skin, it faded. Cassie forced out a smile to her,

"You think you could help me out?" Viridi blinked,

"Y-yeah… with what?" Cassie moved from Dark Pit side and stood in front of her,

"Well, I guess you deserve an explanation if you're going to help me… Well, I may or may not be dying, I know that might shock you but I don't really want to get into the details of it-" Virdi cut her off with her loud voice,

"What do you mean? You just come in here, tell me you're dying and are just fine with it? What's wrong with you?" She looked to Dark Pit, "You're not even phased by this," Cassie stopped him before he started yelling,

 **(Pronounced Ver-e)** "Vir, he did care, he even didn't tell me I was dying and was trying to keep me happy," Viridi looked to him,

"We wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for that,"

"You guys are a story for sure… But, what did you want from me?"

"Do you think you can breed a plant for me?"

"What? How will that help?"

"It won't… Likely I'm going to die and there's no point in stressing out any more people, I'm doing this as a future measure." She paused, "I want this plant to grow anywhere someone dies,"

"What makes you think I can just do that?" Cassie looked to her,

"I've helped you develop plants the degrade anything that's harmful around it, so you're telling me you can't just help me find a way that whenever the composition of a human fuses with the soil a sprout can't pop up there?" Viridi looked to her, they had worked on various other plant types, some of them are still alive and well today. Especially if this was going to be the last thing Cassie could work on with her, Viridi wanted to make sure that it worked. Viridi stepped down and walked in front of her,

"I hate it when you're thinking about stuff like that, you always get that stupid look on your face," Cassie smiled to her, "But whatever, I'll help you make the stupid thing," Cassie giggled crouching down to hug her. "Hey! Get off me!" Cassie pulled back and simply sat on the floor,

"Thank you so much Viridi!" She looked off with a small blush over her face.

"Stop being so weird…" Cassie giggled as she rested back a bit, "But, I'll get to work on it when I'm free," She nodded to her,

"I can't thank you enough Vir," She looked off,

"Wait a second… how did you know me and Cassie were together at all?" She looked at him as if she couldn't understand his question,

"How else, the minute it happened Palutena blabbed to anyone she could about it, I think we all knew before you did," Dark Pit sighed,

"Well, at least we didn't have to tell anyone,"

"Why can't she just mind her own business?" Cassie smiled,

"You've known her for how long?" Viridi added, Cassie looked to them both wondering something, she noticed how well Viridi and Dark Pit got along. Cassie reached up for his hand, he helped her get to her feet,

"So, we can go now?" Cassie paused for a moment longer before she nodded to him,

"Yeah… So Vir someone might be by later to give you the components of the plant," She nodded,

"Alright, but don't waste my time," She smiled to her once more before Cassie was lifted into Dark Pit's arms and was taken out of the palace entrance. Before they took off they spoke to one another,

"What is the point of the plant anyways?" Cassie shrugged,

"I know a lot of our stuff winds up adapting and getting better on it's own, but I want to at least provide something that can benefit a lot of people, even if I can't help anyone else anymore." He nodded,

"You really need to think more about yourself," She giggled,

"You need to stop thinking about other people," He looked to her,

"I guess we both have work huh?" She smiled,

"But you more than me," Dark Pit rolled his eyes to her as she continued to elaborate on the sweetness of herself.

…

"That's right," Cassie looked to Dark Pit, "Why can't you just use the Rewind Spring on yourself?" Cassie smiled,

"I'm sure Ren thought of that too, but what are the odds that the amount needed won't just destroy my existence? I'm sure Ren isn't exactly sure how much of it I would need to go back to normal, in my case; it's way to big of a risk for something we actually have the means of fixing." Dark Pit looked to her,

"But in either case, the end result is the same, so what's the harm in trying?" She shook her head,

"Do that on yourself, but a completely destroyed body is much different from a few scorched feathers." He sighed,

"Every option I come up with you seem to demote, it's like you don't want my help," Cassie looked off,

"Do you really think I wanna kill myself?" He looked to her seeing the expression she had, he sighed before pulling her over to his side and letting her rest on him. "It's not that I don't want to take any of your help or Palutena's or something like that, but it's just one of those options would being a lot more hurt than it would help… I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize, I'm just stressed," She smiled,

"Hey, can I help with that?" Before he answered, she got up and turned on her knees facing him. "Give me your head," He didn't know what she was doing, but he just did as she said with no other argument, "Ren told me he used to do this a long time ago, whenever I got headaches or was sick, he used to do this and I would be all better after." She removed the gold crown over his head and stuck her fingers in his hair, her thumbs went to his temper and she pressed gently there. "Maybe it's just me, but I love this!" She giggled as she continued his movements through his hair, his soft band touched the inside of her palms as she moved her hands around his scalp. Their proximity wasn't helping in Dark Pit's abstinence, but he kept his cool as she moved her chest close and far from his face. It did feel good, he wouldn't lie there, but he didn't really care about him being relaxed, after a few more seconds of this Dark Pit reached up grabbed her wrist,

"What, does it feel weird now?" He shook his head as her body lowered to sit face to face,

"No, it's not that, you did help me…" She tilted her head in confusion, "I just wanted to give you something too," Dark Pit touched her face, "I can right?" Cassie felt her face turn hot, she was embarrassed he still had to ask, but she nodded to him.

"Y-yeah… sure." He smiled to her before placing his lips on hers, Cassie realized that this was only their third real kiss, every other time was simply on the cheek or some other body part she couldn't feel on his. She loved how it felt to kiss another person, especially the person she loved, she felt as if she'd float up even higher than she was. Her arms went around his neck and got got a bit closer in their kiss, she was sitting on his lap before she pulled him down, he fell on top of her. She giggled into their kiss as Dark Pit held the sides of her body, he pulled away for second, he went to her ear and kissed it.

"... Kuro?" Her voice was hoarse, he rested above her seeing how her eyes were dressed with tears while her mouth was up in a smile.

"This makes me so happy… so happy to be with you!" Dark Pit knew she was realizing how her life was fading, Dark Pit hadn't realized that, he simply went back and kissed her once more.

Dark Pit had decided to let Cassie simply sleep for the remainder of their time together, they had to go back eventually, at least this way Cassie could get a bit more enjoyment before she returned home. The one thing they both realized while returning is she'd have to tell her subjects, she'd have to tell everyone there was a huge chance of her dying, she was anxious for their reactions, she hoped that they all would be able to handle it and go on without her… if she so happened to die. So, Cassie and Dark Pit rested on one another until the night fell, then they took off once more back for her palace, getting inside, Dark Pit took her into her room. She giggled as her bare feet touched the carpeted floor,

"I'm so glad to be back in my own place!" She held her side as she walked over and sat on the bed with a groan,

"You sure you won't need anything to help that?" She shook her head as she sat down on the edge while kicking her feet up weakly,

"Nope!" She stared at him, "Well, unless you have another place to sleep, can I have you?" He sighed smiling a bit, he knelt down and touched her chin,

"Why can't you just tell me that?" She shrugged before he leaned up giving her another kiss, she pulled him up and they rested back on the bed, Dark Pit held her as he propped her up against the pillows on her bed, behind them the door opened, Dark Pit sighed a bit before turning to face who had entered.

"Oh… I didn't think you were well enough to do anything like that," Ren walked inside, Cassie's face was flushed red while Dark Pit was simply frustrated, Cassie remained on the bed while Dark Pit got to his feet, "I came in here to take her blood pressure," Dark Pit moved out of the way,

"Are you seeing how it goes to get a feel for how much more blood I have?" Ren nods,

"Some days I wish you would stop thinking," He laughed a bit to her while slipping the wrap around her arm

"Oh, Ren, we might have to call some kind of meeting soon."

"Hmm? What for?" Ren's hands pulsed as he pumped air,

"You might not like to hear this but… I think we should tell everyone about my chances of dying," Ren stopped,

"Why would we worry more than who are already?" He paused resuming his pulsing, "No… I can't allow you to do this because you're not going to die. No one else has to know about what won't happen." Cassie touched his hand suddenly,

"Stop!" He paused looking to Cassie, Dark Pit removed the wrap from her arm showing the reddening skin there,

"... I-I'm sorry… b-but I stand by my point."

"Well, I don't stand by it, Ren this might be my last chance to explain to everyone what's going on. No one likes to be left in the dark and that is exactly what we're doing by not telling everyone about this… Look, I know you care about me and don't want anyone else upset but, not telling everyone and then suddenly it's just punched in their faces, isn't the way I want anything to go." Ren stared at her, "I mean in all honesty, it would make a lot more sense if we told them merely that I had the _chance_ to live rather than not tell them anything and be confused as to why this happened." It didn't seem as if Ren was any bit interested in having Cassie explain her death to anyone, Ren himself had a look of pure agitation.

"Look whether you like it or not, this can happen. If it does, can you really live with yourself knowing that you were the reason Cassie's people didn't know what happened to her?" Ren turned to Dark Pit,

"The nerve of you, none of this would be happening if you weren't created! That damn mirror is the cause of all this and you mean to make me foul? Speak for yourself when you concern over Cassie's death." In the same moment it seemed Dark Pit lost all of his control. He had been telling himself that very thing but trying his utmost to avoid it ever becoming true, now he had Ren trying to pin any kind of blame on him… He was well aware of that already. Ren tumbled to the ground as Dark Pit held his blade over his head,

"I really don't want to hurt you, since you're helping Cassie and everything, but you've been pissing me off ever since we first met!" Ren scoffed touching his shirt pulling it down,

"I knew you were always like this, afraid of the truth."

"Will you guys stop it!"

"It's hard to do that, Cassie, when I have idiotic people who are trying to put things in your head."

"What?" Ren shook his head,

"You were never like this, not until _he_ mashed his way into your unseized heart. I knew it would have been terrible if you ever found love, I assumed you never would thanks to your introverted nature. I was thankful for that because I know how love screws with the brain. Good decisions suddenly become irrelevant, bad ones are made in the name of love, for that other person and for what reason? Nothing, all of it leads to nothing and I knew this would happen… I have seen one too many people fall to their demise thanks to love." He paused touching his forehead, "But I gave it a chance, I said I was alright with you being with her since I figured you'd never accept your love for her, but you both did what I was hoping would not and you fell too deeply for one another, now your minds are down for the count." Dark Pit got closer threatening to cut his throat if he kept talking.

"Cassie's just as smart with or without what we have," He glanced back to her on the bed, "Nothing's changed; how she thinks or me," Ren scoffed,

"Do you believe that? Honestly? Because by the look on your face, I highly doubt it." Cassie spoke out,

"Kuro… Get away from him," He looked back,

"He's the one going crazy-"

"It doesn't matter! Really... it doesn't," They both looked back to her, "You all are the most selfish people I know, I figured that to be Kuro, but even Ren is being this way. I don't care what you want, just leave me… I don't want anyone near me." Dark Pit's blade went back to his side,

"Cassie I-"

"You can't apologize now… I understand how things are and if you feel that way then that's what it is. I get it." Ren kept his mouth closed, Dark Pit knew he couldn't do anything that would have a positive outcome. He choose just to simply listen to her and as Ren found his way out of the room Dark Pit tried to remain inside for as long as possible…

...

Sisi had found Dark Pit moping around in the main hallway, seeing him she laughed thinking he actually looked kind of cute moping like that,

"What's wrong Kuro? Cassie didn't wanna make a litter with you?" He didn't speak, she got closer meeting him on the ground floor. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?" He looked to her,

"Even though you look like her I still want to ignore you," Sisi rolled her eyes,

"Hey, I'm serious, you know every time you make Cassie upset it hurts me too you know, so _something_ happened," He looked to her,

"... me and Ren argued in front of her," Sisi stifled a laugh,

"Bet she was pissed. She hates fighting,"

"Yeah I know,"

"What were you guys fighting over?" He shook his head,

"Pointless stuff, it's just Ren is acting all weird all of a sudden… he said it was my fault why Cassie was dying in the first place, that if I hadn't had been created Cassie would be alright." She shrugged,

"That's really not true, if anything he should be blaming me for thinking you all were weak… But really if it's been a little bit Cassie should be calmed down by now, go and talk to her."

"I can't, she didn't want to see anyone,"

"And it looks like I care why she's upset?" She paused, "Look, you all push yourself whenever you want to in mine and anyone else's, so Cassie's no different. Besides there's nothing else to do anyways so come on!" She grabbed his shirt pulling him along, Dark Pit pulled his clothes back,

"Get off me!" She smiled to him,

"Then get to walking!" Sisi went up ahead, but Dark Pit figured if she was there Cassie would relax a bit more. "By the way, I just have to ask; did you tell Cassie you were going to try and-"

"If you want that go and ask Pit for some advice," Her face went red,

"Pit can't even think about doing something like that, I'm saying for you and little almost married there, you guys act like someone watching over you and can't do anything together."

"You sure seem interested with that, what do you wanna watch?"

"Don't flatter yourself," They proceed to find where Cassie had been resting at, Dark Pit was somewhat anticipating Cassie to yell for him to get out. But she had a long while to calm down, they hadn't even heard a sound out of her room since they left. Sisi didn't bother to knock, she simply opened the door with a loud announcement of:

"Be decent, be dressed, cause' I'm coming in." Sisi hummed upon getting inside, she turned to Dark Pit. "I thought you said she was here?" He moved past her and saw emptiness of Cassie's room.

"She was… where is she?" Dark Pit started up a small panic, he didn't think Cassie would do something like that… was she really that mad? Dark Pit shook his head before looking to Sisi,

"You sure you don't know where she is?" She knew he was accusing her of planning this, she rolled her eyes,

"As if, Cassie doesn't talk to me like that, especially not when it's about you," Dark Pit rolled his eyes, he left out of the hallway and entered one of the multi colored room, it was dark and he found several wizards inside.

"Where's Cassie?" One of them stopped,

"She's not in her room?" Dark Pit stared at them, that's when Sisi entered and made a sound,

"You moron, she's in her room she was hiding under the bed looking for something," She looked to everyone else, "You all can go back to your stuff, she's here and fine," Sisi dragged Dark Pit out of the room and shut the door.

"Are you crazy?" He looked to her, "You can't tell any of these people anything, other wise they'll freak out, especially if she's not here and doing who's knows what."

"You heard that from Ren didn't you?" She nodded,

"Being head elf here, I assumed he must he pretty right,"

"He's going crazy, I wouldn't trust him even if he was right… But have you seen Ren at all today?"

"After he got chewed out by Cassie he was moping around inside of the record room, I was looking for something when I saw him last." Dark Pit started moving to see if he was still inside. He knew not to tell him and simply went to see if he was inside, he found him pulling out papers looking as if he was a shot straight in the heart. Dark Pit kept quiet as he left out of the hallway finding Sisi standing against the wall.

"You wanna go and look for her? You know she might just come back,"

"It doesn't matter if she does, she might not even be able to get back." Sisi laughed,

"Well, you could ask me for some help?"

"How and why?" She smiled,

"I do things to help myself out, if Cassie dies I won't get the chance to find out the deep secrets of this place, besides Pit's not here and he kind of asked me to watch over Cassie if anything happened between you guys." Dark Pit sighed turning,

"Just come on then," Sisi smiled following behind him…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Cassie found herself hating what she had said to Dark Pit and Ren, she was upset and wanted to apologize somehow… she shook her head touching her hands to her cheeks. _I know I didn't mean to say that, but they had to hear that…_ She reassured herself of that and wound up getting to her feet. She didn't want to waste her time here, she had things to do and didn't want death to get in her way. She stumbled for a bit before finding something to push herself up against, she knew where to go to get something to leave out on, but she'd have to be sure Ren wasn't there first. She didn't know where Dark Pit was but she didn't want to see him either. She peeked out of her room being sure to quiet the door as it closed, she stumbled her way into the hallway holding onto the wall as she began to pant. That force must have knocked out her entire lung, since just a few steps left her breathless. She managed to find the room that she was looking for and opened it before pecking inside, it was empty and cold, she smiled before walking inside. She giggled as Mika woke up from her nap, she happily purred moving over to her, Cassie touched her head ruffling her now fixed fur.

"Hey, do you think you can help me?" She nodded to her, Cassie felt herself smiling, she wondered what Mika would do if she ever died, she didn't want to think about it any further, she gave Mika another smile before Mika lowered her head allowing her to crawl up on her. Before she moved, Mika let out a sound. "Oh it's nothing, I'm just feeling a little bit sick." Cassie was thankful Mika could only tell that she wasn't feeling to great, but Mika let up and left out of the room.

Cassie had somberly decided to get the business she had with Viridi done first. Going back to her, Cassie wondered if she'd be any bit concerned with how eager she'd be to get this done. But she moved past that and found her way inside Viridi's palace once more.

"What are you doing back here… ugh, you brought the fuzz ball with you too," Mika happily went over to Viridi and rubbed against her. "Hey, get off me!" Cassie was glad to see that, but she shook her head for the moment and calmed Mika down.

"Viridi… do you think we can work on that plant now?" She was a bit caught off guard by her,

"What did you find something out?" She shook her head,

"Nothing I already didn't know… But I just kind of wanna see it before anything bad happens."

"You guys don't know what'll happen? What about all that 'she won't die' from Pittoo?" Cassie shook her head,

"Ren's having a hard time finding anything out for me, as for Kuro, it's not like there's a lot he can do anyways." Viridi noticed the softness of her voice, she knew she didn't want to say that, but Viridi wasn't about the point it out.

"Fine then, come on, I can show you a few compatible plants,"

…

Viridi had went through nearly a collection of plants and they finally narrowed it down to a few that they assumed would live through the testing. They were satisfied with the results and they relaxed for the moment, Cassie wanted nothing more than for something to work, she nearly felt as if this couldn't happen unless it work right now.

"What's up with you?" Cassie looked to Viridi, "You're all quiet and it's freaking me out," Viridi paused, "Look whatever happened between you and lover boy over there needs to be left with you two, don't bring that in here it just kills my babies," Cassie smiled to her,

"You're right, I can't believe I was so inconsiderate," Viridi was glad, glad Cassie could fake her happiness. "How about we go and play with Mika, I recently learned she can find me anywhere in the world, isn't she so cute?" Viridi made a face, "Alright, no need to be rude, I have some time before I wanna go back,"

…

It wasn't like Dark Pit cared anymore at this point, he had been everywhere with Sisi trying to even find a scrap of where she could have went. It wasn't like it was going to be easy now as he saw Mika had been taken, most likely by her, Sisi had the revolution that she could have possible went somewhere to be calm and cool down, but that she'd be back any second. But even checking back Cassie hadn't returned.

"We need to tell Ren!" Sisi yelled,

"What good will he do? He'll just get us out of the way and try to find her himself." Sisi rolled her eyes,

"You're both sick…"

"What?" She turned her back to him,

"Nothing… where else should we look then?" He couldn't think of any place, he couldn't ask for anyone help either. Sisi made a face,

"I swear, you need to start being more honest, like Pit, the more you try and be Mr. Big Man the less you are to get anything you want." She walked toward him, "If Cassie left, it was probably because she knows you guys are driving yourselves crazy trying to help her. You guys know how she is and know she can't stand it when she's the center of attention." She paused, "She's probably upset right now because she had to yell at you guys just to stop."

"Why would she not be concerned over herself?"

"Because that's how she is. If you really loved her you wouldn't lying to yourself about how she is. You've been lying ever since you confessed your love for her you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really haven't noticed it? You guys are so dense in the head. Ever since you told Cassie you liked her you guys have been so protective of her; you won't let her do anything and hide all of your feelings from her because you don't wanna make her upset in any way. We never talked, but I can tell, you hide things from her because you know it'll make her sad but that doesn't matter, she's a lot stronger than you guys give her credit for."

"What makes you think-"

"What makes me think that is because of how you're acting now. Cassie is dying but she's not going all crazy just because of another person. Maybe you should try and follow her example." Sisi went around and got back inside of the chariot they were using, "Just hurry up already," Sisi was beyond mad, she didn't enjoy seeing herself upset, so having to see her face deal with Dark Pit and Ren was something she didn't tolerate. She'd find Cassie with or without Dark Pit.

* * *

 **This is late... but I filled in for the two I missed. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

It wasn't like Sisi cared for Cassie and her problems at all, but it was more like Sisi knew if she didn't help her it'd be screwing herself in the end. She didn't need or want anything even _close_ to having that happen, but she knew Dark Pit had some kind of screw loose as of late, so she had to figure out a way to find Cassie on her own. Thankfully enough, Dark Pit had been too occupied in searching through the woods to notice she had left with the chariot. Being on her own now, it was almost as if she could feel where Cassie was, like Sisi knew her exact location but only what the place looked like. She didn't have much knowledge of the world quite yet so she was taking random guesses, eventually she was led to a place that resembled what she was seeing, thankfully it was right and she found Cassie speaking with another person with a smile over her face. It had been a while since Sisi last saw Cassie's smile, if she wasn't secluded in a room or with Dark Pit she was never really smiling. She ignored that and figured she'd be the bearer of bad news and approached them both.

"I have been looking for you." Sisi spoke,

"Sisi? Why are you here… Better yet, how are you here?" She didn't find it necessary to answer either question,

"It doesn't matter, but what does is your boyfriend and commander. You need to go back and figure out why the hell Kuro and Ren are acting so insane." Cassie made a face,

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sisi blinked,

"What?"

"Do either of you mind introducing me?" They looked to Viridi who bluntly entered the conversation.

"That's right, no one told you. Well; she, Sisi, is the reason why I'm dying, she fell and her body transferred the pain over to me, essentially I'm dying internally."

"You guys really don't know how to sum things up. But she looks just like you, is it just like Pit and Pittoo?" Cassie nods,

"Alright so since storytime is out of the way, what are you talking about?" Directing her attention back to Cassie, Sisi stared angry with her response.

"Sisi, just go back, you said you wanted to take my place over anyways."

"What are you even talking about? I know I did but, by force. You just giving it to me wouldn't mean anything. Besides, it won't matter cause' you're gonna live and everyone will want you not me." Cassie's mouth turned up into a kind of half smile.

"That's not entirely true." She paused, "Sisi, do you really want to be a Goddess in your own rank?" She was a bit confused by the question, but she shrugged to her.

"Maybe not what you do, but I guess it'd be alright if I was something like that." She smiled,

"That's exactly what I said! I'm glad you were created, Sisi." Sisi was worried now,

"Okay, I know you're dying, but you don't have to sound like it. What's up with you? Where's little miss sunshine?" Cassie smiled,

"She's still here, just with a bit more realization."

"And what did she reach?" Cassie didn't want to say, so she lowered her head and got to her feet, she had been using a makeshift cane as support, and turned her back to them.

"Vir I'm gonna go and see how the sprout is doing."

"... Alright." Sisi wanted to keep her heart, but she didn't, instead she waited as Cassie walked off and instead looked to Viridi.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Of course I do… Look, I don't like it as much as you do, but Cassie is a tough nut to crack. Once she thinks she's gonna do something she sticks to it. So her decision is made on her own, and I did try to change her mind."

"What did she say?" Viridi took a small breath, it seemed as if she were trying to hold back something.

"... Cassie said she's going to stay here, or just anywhere Ren and Pittoo can't find her… She's just gonna let her life be to hard to fix and just… disappear." It was crazy, hearing that Sisi wanted to kill Cassie herself. There was no way she'd make such a selfish decision especially with how hard everyone is working just to help her! Sisi was furious, she turned on her heel in the direction where Cassie was at and stomped around, she found her looking at a large container filled with dirt, nothing had bloomed so she was just staring at the ground now. Sisi grabbed the cane yanking Cassie nearly off her feet.

"You stupid little girl! You'd just kill yourself not caring one bit about the people who would miss you!?" Cassie stared at her,

"But I did, it's why I have to die." Sisi's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"What you don't understand and what I explained to Vir, it's obvious everyone started acting strange the minute you showed up. But Ren is normal when you're around and the same with Dark Pit, _my_ body is dying nothing is wrong with you. Look at the signs Sisi! There's nothing pointing to my existence being any good!" Cassie hand hit the container shifting some of the dirt out of it.

"What makes you think that? Kuro loves you and literally can't _live_ without you, you and Ren act like family since you've been together forever! The Earth has all this amazing crap that works wonders on things I couldn't even imagine, and yet you think there's nothing for you?" Cassie stared at her,

"The people I love are going crazy, Kuro has been acting strange ever since we… first kissed. Ren's been the same when he found out I was dying. Even my subjects have seen fantastical days with me gone and miserable in Palutena's Palace. With you around, Pit's wonderfully happy… well even more so than usual, Palutena's been having the time of her life with you and Pit and yet nothing is wrong. So you tell me what that is suppose to mean?" Sisi stared at her, "Call me selfish or whatever… I'm sure even if I die you'll still exist." Sisi hadn't even thought about that, she was right. If Cassie died she also had the chance of dying as well.

"Who cares if I die, I don't have a place here anyways, but you do!" Sisi stared at her. "The world needs your touch, really! No one else can do what you do. It's amazing and even I'm a bit jealous at how smart you are." Cassie smiled,

"With or without me the world will go on as it will. Before me the world was just the same, so what's the issue with it going back to normal? Besides, my place will still exist, just not with a ruler over it." Sisi wanted to argue, "Look, I've waged things and if only mental pain happens with you, I think you'll be dealing with an eternal headache, but you'll be alive." Cassie turned her back. "It's just better for everyone this way." Sisi narrowed her eyes before turning Cassie's body to face her. Sisi stared as Cassie's red face dripped with tears.

"You idiot…" Sisi pulled her in for a hug letting Cassie bawl out her sorrows. Sisi wanted to help, but knowing Cassie would be miserable thinking she was the cause behind their strange actions, Sisi simply felt compelled to have Cassie smile for real again. So she just held her, giving whatever comfort she could.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Before…**_

Dark Pit had been looking all over the place for Cassie; his luck was getting worse when Sisi up and left. For whatever reason, he was starting to understand why Ren found her so annoying. He was on his own now, worrying to himself the worst possible things that could happen to Cassie. He didn't want to think about it but things popped up often, especially now that he didn't have Sisi to run her mouth. Dark Pit figured wherever Sisi was she liked found Cassie and was with her right now, he only assumed since it was typically pretty easy for him to find Pit if he needed to. _So I'm looking only for one of them then?_ He reasoned a few places down and visited them, but on his way to the third one he was suddenly hit out of the air. He crashed down and tried to cover himself from any more firepower headed his way. When he looked around he found Ren there holding similar tubes to what Cassie owned and used during their fight. Dark Pit got up starring Ren down.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dark Pit,

"The same thing you are and how you're doing it… Have you found Cassie?"

"If I did I don't believe you would have shot me down just now." Dark Pit wanted to believe the statement, but by how Ren was looking it didn't seem like that was very true.

"... Why haven't you found her, why has she run off?" Ren started scrambling for words, touching his hair he pushed it back and started to speak again. "I can't believe any of this, i-it's like a nightmare and I can't wake up!" Dark Pit noticed him reaching for something, "It's all your fault for putting those thoughts in her head, now she won't listen to _anything_ … Maybe if I get her back she'll understand what she's doing is utterly pointless." Dark Pit lowered his blade and approached him,

"You know Cassie, she'll run her life how she wants to regardless of any kind of influence put on it, you know that's true!"

"I thought I did, until our talk last time, she told me how much she cared for you-"

"She cares for everyone like that!"

"Not that way she cares for you, it's different somehow and I couldn't figure out what it was. Until today… she's gone, hurt and in need of some serious treatment. Yet, she ran away knowing every second she's not resting or having tests done on her to see what's actually wrong, is a bad second. Cassie knows that, she's _trying_ to kill herself, kill herself because she thinks she's being a burden to you!" From his coat, Ren pulled out a tube of a purple substance, he dropped it in front of him before spilling a bit of water over the substance, it blew up and grew to the size of Mika. Whatever it was, Ren had the utmost intention on using it to kill him.

"Killing you may have the opposite effect on Cassie, but at least this way she might stop and let me take care of her." Dark Pit could hear something in his voice, he didn't have much time to analyse what it was when the creature came down dropping it's entire body on top of him. Dark Pit just barely managed to get away but noticed a bit of the substance was attached to him now, when he tried to remove it, it stuck to his hand like glue. It stuck there and didn't seem as if it were going to move any time soon. Dark Pit looked up ignoring the substance.

"Ren! This won't do anything, if we don't work together to find her!" In the very same moment he suddenly felt strange weight on him. He looked down seeing the same purple substance crawling to his feet. More and more started to pile up, eventually it got so bad it was on his back and up to his neck. Ren approached him,

"It's an adhesive creature… Cassie wanted to make him useful somehow, I told her it was a stupid idea…" Ren was talking weird too. Dark Put struggled against the growing pressure of the creature, it seemed to be getting tighter as if it were trying to attach back to itself, upon realizing what it was doing, Dark Pit started to panic. It was going to pierce through him! He could feel it puncture his skin, the more he moved the easier it was for it to poke through.

"R-ren!" He looked to Dark Pit, his expression said he really didn't want to listen to him, "How… about we work something out!" He felt another piece break his skin.

"What did you have in mind? I'm sure nothing as your thoughts should be filled with nothing but death since it is all you cause." Dark Pit coughed feeling weak suddenly.

"... You let me go… I leave you and Cassie… alone!" He struggled once more against it one part was at his chest now, he felt its constriction, he was losing blood to his head feeling even weaker as his vision disoriented and his strength weakened.

"You'll leave?" Ren sounded as if he didn't believe him, it didn't matter whether or not he did, just if he let him go, but he reassured him,

"I'll leave Cassie, she can have her power back, and we'll all be on our own again! You and Cassie can-" He coughed, feeling the release of his chest, the creature started to recede, Ren looked shocked. Dark Pit wasn't going to test how he was feeling now, he jumped back being sure the creature wasn't anywhere near him.

"I'll leave you all alone… You go and find Cassie on your own and make her better, you'll never hear from me again…"


End file.
